3 Witches in Middle Earth
by miko-demoness
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE THE CURRENT HAPPY ENDING TO HARRY POTTER! They won the war, but it didn't feel like it. Everyone else died. HE told them of his plan to save them. But they had to agree to live, for HIM. With that, HE sent them away to a different world, where they had the chance to live. Pairings to be decided later. I will say this only once. I do not own either HP or LOTR.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HP or LOTR** **or Tangled.**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in ruins. Bodies of Death Eaters and students alike littered the grounds. Some looked like puppets whose strings had been cut, while others lay in pools of blood. Only 4 survived, and one was laying in an ever widening pool of blood. The other three gathered round the first.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

Pain makes me open my eyes. I feel like I'm sitting in water. My limbs heavy, I suddenly noticed someone holding my hands. I glanced to my right and there is my Hermy… My Sister in all but blood. On my left sits my Ginny… My Adoptive sister (her brother being my blood brother {When two people cut there thumb and press the open cuts together forming a blood pact.} – Ron). A hand runs thru my hair, I glance up to see the eyes of my crush, Luna. I never told her how I felt since I knew I wouldn't survive past today. I didn't want to see her break when I died. Tears are running down my girls faces, I try to smile for them.

" _Hermy…. In my pocket is a compartment chest…. Everything you might need is in it. Please let me do this for my family… let me send you girls somewhere safe…. Please Hermy, Ginny, Luna…. Let me have the comfort of knowing that you'll be safe. I can send you to a new world. Some place with no Death Eaters."_

I looked into the eyes of each of the girls who owned a part of me as they all nodded their consent.

 **General P.O.V.**

Harry glanced at them all and asked. _"Are you ready, my girls?"_

Hermione took the compartment chest from Harry's pocket, and checked she had her wand and got Kreacher to bring her bottomless bag from the hallows' adventure. Kreacher smiled at Harry and disappeared. Hermione nodded.

Ginny grabbed her wand and called Dobby. _"Can you grab me as much food and first aid kits as you can and place them in a bottomless bag and bring it to me."_ He nodded and vanished. In a moment he was back and said it was done. He wiped a tear from his little face and nodded at Harry. Then in a pop, he was gone. Ginny turned and nodded to Harry.

Luna called out to Winky, and asked. _"Will you grab as many potions that are clearly labeled from the healer's room and as many potion ingredient seeds from the greenhouse as you can, and place them in a bottomless bag."_ Winky nodded at Luna and disappeared with a pop. In a moment she was back and handed over the back. She wrung her hands and looked at Harry upset. She nodded at him and then vanished. Luna nodded at Harry as she couldn't talk around her tears.

Harry told all of them, _"I love you all and I wish you a long and happy life in the new world that I am sending you too."_ With a whispered spell, the three girls vanished.

Harry smiled when it was done, then he took one last breath and ceased to be…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HP or LOTR** **or Tangled.**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **Chapter # 1 - Arriving in the New World** : (French will be the language for spells.)

Hermione, Ginny and Luna woke up on the ground around a blazing campfire. After confirming that everything (Wands and bags) had come with them, the girls hugged and cried. Finally the girls noticed how dark it was and how hungry they were.

Ginny opened her bottomless bag and out came Dobby. The girls called out in shocked.

"Dobby!" The girls hugged Dobby close to them.

"Mistresses!" Dobby smiled back at them. "Dobby is so happy that Master's Magic let Dobby go with Mistresses. Did Kreacher and Winky get to come too?"

The girls looked at each other in shock. Hermione and Luna both grabbed their bottomless bags and opened them. Immediately Kreacher and Winky came out as well. They were promptly hugged as well.

"How? Why?" the girls asked in confusion.

Dobby looked at Kreacher and Winy with a sad smile. "Master Harry asked us to go with you and care for you, Mistresses."

The girls teared up at the reminder of Harry.

"Master said to tell you to take up new names and new identities in this new world." Kreacher explained.

Dobby took charge and said. "I will go out and learn this land's language and come back teach it to the young Mistresses."

Winky looked at the young Mistresses and tilted her head in confusion. "Mistresses… Why are you so small?" Dobby and Kreacher nodded in uncertainty. Dobby jumped away to go learn as much as he can.

The three girls glanced at each other and stared…. Hermione then took out her wand and conjured a large mirror.

Hermione looked at herself and she saw that she looked like a fragile 9 year old girl. She had some soft looking curly brown hair that touched down to her knees. Hazel eyes and pale skin… And she had points to the tips of her ears… She had elf ears…. That means she is an elf…

Ginny was confused… She looked like she was 7 years old and she had bright red hair and green eyes. Her hair was knee length though… that was new. She turned her head to say something to Luna when she noticed in the mirror, that she had points to her ears. Did that mean she was an elf?

Luna was still blonde but she looked like she was a very small 7 years old. And her hair was longer now. Her hair went from just above her bum to just past her knees. And she had pointy ears… elven ears… cool…

"Well… this is interesting…" Luna laughed as she stroked the point of her ear, with a shiver of her spine.

Hermione asked Kreacher to set up the camping tent that was in her bottomless bag from the Hallows adventure. She then reached into her pocket and grabbed the compartment chest that Harry gave them.

"Luna, Ginny, we should find out what Harry left us, what do you think?" Hermione said this as she resized it.

Luna reached out and lifted the lid of the chest. Inside was filled to the brim with gold bars and beautifully worked goblin jewellery, as well as the top of what looked to be a ladder: Luna's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Winky, can you remove all of the gold and jewellery and place it into the spare bottomless bag in the tent?" Luna asked Winky politely.

With a snap of her fingers, Winky had the chest empty. Now when you looked in all you saw was a dark hole and the top of a ladder _._

"Can you tell us how big the chest is, Winky?" Luna asked as she stared down into the chest.

"Its an apartment size luggage chest. _"_ Winky said after she thought about it for a moment.

The girls looked at each other in shock. Gin suddenly grinned and said. "We should explore the apartment."

Hermione agreed but asked Kreacher, "Will you let us know if anyone comes near the outer tent. Be it anyone or anything."

"Yes, Mistress _!"_ Kreacher smiled at Hermione. "No one shall see Kreacher either."

The girls smiled at Kreacher before climbing inside the chest.

Inside the Apartment Chest – 2 hours later.

"Wow! Harry certainly hooked us up with the chest. 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and a library. A fully stocked greenhouse and a potion's lab." Hermione spoke in awe.

Ginny grinned, "Did you check out the closets in the bedrooms? Cause there walk-in closets…" Hermione and Luna both looked intrigued. "And completely stocked with full length dresses and tunics and leggings."

Winky appeared suddenly, "Each room belongs to a certain Mistress. Master Harry had them picked out for you. The Blue Room is for Mistress Hermy. The Green Room is for Mistress Gin. And the Yellow Room is for Mistress Luna. Master Harry also picked out each piece of clothing or color in each room." Winky smiled widely at the expressions each girl had on her face.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They then ran to the bedrooms.

Ginny came running out 20 minutes later, "Winky! I thought you removed all of the jewellery from the apartment chest?"

Winky smirked, "No, Mistress Gin. Winky just moved the jewellery that Master Harry didn't choose for one of the Mistresses. The stuff in your walk-in closets was carefully chosen for you by Master Harry. The rest can be sold or traded for your upkeep in this world, same with the gold from the trunk."

"OH….ok…Wow…" Ginny stuttered out. She then went back to her room to sleep.

In The Morning

Dobby reappeared in front of the tent and Winky fetched the girls from the chest.

"Mistresses, May I use magic to give you the knowledge I have gathered for you?" asked Dobby as politely as he could.

"Of course, Dobby." All three girls said.

With a snap of Dobby's fingers and his magic the knowledge of the new world's history and languages appeared in the girls' minds.

Elf history and language (Sindarin and Eldarin)

Human history and language (Westron and Rohirric)

Dwarf history and language ( _Khuzdul)_

Orc History and language (Black speech)

For the next 2 weeks, the girls carefully created a back story to their lives, in this new world, (until they looked like adults, they would hide though). And they decided on the story of:

Family kidnapped on way to the Grey Havens.

Enslaved by the Corsairs.

Amerial born.

Aredhel born.

Ithilwen born.

Parents killed.

Saved by the Corsairs' Heater, Who died helping them escape.

Village of Corsairs died, killed by Orc's as the girls escaped.

Found by a Dúnedain tribesman, who became their protector, their savior, their warrior, (Harry).

Taught by Harrison (Harry) to protect themselves

Lived with Harrison (Harry) for 80 years, constantly learning new things.

Harrison (Harry) dies and sends girls to safety of the Grey Havens.

Girls are dumped at Gwathlo, by the ferrymen hired to deliver them to Grey Havens.

Lost in wilderness. Buys horses and supplies at the first village they find.

 **For the next 100 years** : the three girls and their guardians hide from the world. Learning everything they could from the books in the library. Training in weapons of their new world, the bow and arrow, in swords and daggers. Even healing was learned by Luna.

And as per Harry's last wish the girls changed their names to something from their new world.

Hermione changed to Amerial (Means Hermione in Sindarin).

Luna changed to Ithilwen (Means Moon-Luna in Sindarin).

Ginevra changed to Aredhel (Means Ginevra in Sindarin).


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled.  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

Chapter 2: First introductions

Amerial was reading a book on top of an old lookout ruin when four small children and a tall man ran into the ruins. Startled she closed her book and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. Amerial watched as the four small kids huddled together and the tall one went back outside. Not long after they sat down, one of the small ones fell asleep.

Amerial sat on the ledge of the ruins and wondered what she should do. Unsure if it was safe, she called out softly to Kreacher. When he arrived, she asked him to fetch the others and to bring her weapons to her just in case. A black bow and quiver appeared beside her along with a set of 8 throwing daggers. Strapping the blades in place and the quiver to her back, she settled back to watch the small ones.

She noticed that the three that were still awake had started a fire, and appeared to be cooking a lite dinner, while the fourth still slept.

Suddenly Amerial heard a shout as the sleeping one woke and put out the fire. She could hear the little one berating the others for making a fire.

A razor sharp scream startled Amerial so badly that she fell off of the thin ledge she was perched on. The four small men turned from the scream's direction, to stare in shock of the cloaked figure that fell behind them.

Amerial glanced up at the little ones and asked in Westeron, "What was that?"

"Better question, who are you?" the tallest of the hobbits stuttered out as he steps in front of the dark haired one (the one who had been sleeping earlier).

Amerial draws her bow and an arrow from her back, as she motions the little ones behind her to the stairs. "You four little ones should get up the stairs. I don't know what stalks you, but it doesn't sound very happy."

The little ones glance at each other than nod. Running up the stairs, the dark haired small one turns around and asks Amerial for her name.

"What is your name?" (Frodo) he asks.

"My name is Amerial. And yours?" She asks back.

The tallest of the small ones steps forward once they are all up the stairs looking down where they once were. "My name is Samwise Gamgee but everyone calls me Sam. And this is Master Frodo Baggins." Sam points at Frodo.

The shortest one leans forward and says, "My name is Peregrin Took and this is my cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck. But everyone calls us, Pippin and Merry." He says with a smile. "We're Hobbits from the Shire. What are you?"

"I, young Hobbit, am an Elleth, an Elf if you will. But my sisters and I were raised by humans so I don't know of our Kin. We are searching for the Elves."

A scream sounded again, closer this time. They all looked around uncomfortably, searching for the source of the noise.

"Wait, where is Strider?" Frodo glances around the entrance frantically. Just as Pippin asks, "Are you here alone, Amerial?"

"My sisters should be here soon and your tall friend should be back from his rounds soon as well." Amerial answered.

No sooner than the words left her lips 2 cloaked figures ran into the ruins from the left, and another, taller one, from the right. They seem to stare at each other in confusion.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin? Where are you?" A man's voice rang out.

"Amerial? Sister?" Two female voices called out in alarm.

The scream rang out again as the three cloaked figures stared off at each other. This time though it came from behind the Hobbits. As they ran over to Amerial, 3 more came and boxed the five together.

"Strider! Help us!" Frodo called out in fear.

The three below them glanced up in alarm. Strider jumped to the stairs and ran up. He was followed quickly by the other two cloaked figures. Strider arrives in time to see Frodo slip on the ring.

"NO! Frodo take it off." Strider called out in fear for the young Hobbit.

"Master Frodo! Where did you go? Master Frodo?" Sam yelled out in concern.

One of the shadows (you know what it is) darts out and stabs Frodo in the chest, near his collar bone. Another grabs Amerial from behind and slits her throat. As blood runs between her fingers, which quickly clasped tightly around her neck, a bright light burst from behind Strider.

 _ **"J'attends un protecteur".**_ {Expecto Patronum}(yes, all spells will be in French). The light condenses into a glowing horse, which runs at the shadows and pushes them off the ruins. The Hobbits and Strider all stare at the horse as it circles the group protectively. One of the Cloaked figures runs over to Amerial, the other takes a step back to better keep a look out for the Shadows.

{Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine}

 **"Fleur aux pétales d'or,**  
 **Répand ta magie,**  
 **Inverse le temps,**  
 **Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris"**

A light begins to appear around the fingers of one of the cloaked figures' fingers from where she has them wrapped around the neck of Amerial.

"What's happening?" Pippin cries out.

"Calm yourself, young one. There is nothing to fear. She is in need of healing." A female voice calls out from behind and to the left of the group where the last cloaked figure is standing guard.

{Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine}

 **Guérit les blessures,**  
 **Éloigne la pluie,**  
 **Ce destin impur,**  
 **Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,**  
 **Ce qu'il m'a pris"**

Strider crouches next to Frodo, and opens his shirt to get a better look at the stab wound.

"Amerial? Are you ok?" Sam asks in concern when he realizes how much blood is on her cloak, after the glow stops.

"Yes, Sam. Ithilwen is a great healer. She can heal almost any wound. Did you want her to have a look at Frodo?"

"Yes!" Sam agreed readily.

"Sam?" Strider called out. "No offense intended, but I will look after Frodo."

Sam stared Strider in the eyes. "Unless you can completely heal Frodo like Amerial's sister just did for her, then you will let her heal Master Frodo."

Strider looked shocked. "That's impossible to heal that completely."

Amerial stepped out of Ithilwen's arms and showed Strider the thick line of pink skin across her upper throat, where just moments ago she was bleeding from, pink newly healed skin showed. Strider stared at the line in shock. He slowly nodded. "If you can heal the mark of a Morgul blade, I will be suitably impressed."

"Please, Ms. Ithilwen. Please save Master Frodo!" Sam begged.

Ithilwen glanced from Sam to Frodo to Amerial. "Sister?"

"Go ahead, Ithilwen." Amerial nodded. "We have to trust someone. And I for some reason trust these Hobbits." Ithilwen slowly nodded and knelt by Frodo, laying her hands over his stab wound.

 ** _"Fleur aux pétales d'or,  
Répand ta magie,  
Inverse le temps,  
Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_**

 _ **Guérit les blessures,**_  
 _ **Éloigne la pluie,**_  
 _ **Ce destin impur,**_  
 _ **Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,**_  
 _ **Ce qu'il m'a pris"**_

{Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine}

Frodo opened his eyes and looked around. He then glanced up at Ithilwen. "Thank you… I don't know what you did but I feel great… Better than before I got stabbed actually."

Strider helped Frodo up and then says. "Who are you three? And why are your names Elven?"

The Hobbits smiled at Amerial and Frodo said. "Strider is taking us to see the Elves. If you want you could come with us to see them? Amerial?"

Strider's eyebrows hit his hair line when all three cloaked figures removed their hoods. Staring in shock, he sees:

Amerial: Standing about 5'6" tall with her hair up in an elaborate braid on top of her head. Brown hair and hazel eyes, skin as pale as the moon (staying in the chest all the time will do that to you). And elf ears clearly visible with her hair pulled back.

Ithilwen: Standing 5'8" tall. Hair falling out of her hood from a high ponytail. Ice blonde hair, almost white blonde, and dark blue eyes stare out of a pale face, making her eyes seem to glow. Elf ears visible.

Aredhel: Green eyes and red hair (almost orange in the moonlight). Standing 5'9" with her elf ears half hidden in her hair.

"Sisters, these gentle hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. The human is apparently named, Strider." All three girls nod in greeting.

Aredhel looks up at the moon and says, "Amerial, we should leave this place before the shades return. I know not what they are but I do not wish for them to find us while we rest."

Frodo glanced from Amerial to Strider. "Strider, can they come with us? They are searching for their kind. Amerial says they were raised by humans,"

Strider glanced at them in confusion. "Raised by humans?"

Ithilwen glanced at Amerial, wondering if the back story they had created for themselves would hold up.

"Our parents were enslaved by some humans. When our parents had us, the villagers killed them. I think it was when I was 10 or 11 and the girls new born. About 80 years ago, the village was destroyed by Orcs. We were found by a passing warrior and he trained us to defend ourselves. The warrior recently passed from this realm. Since his death, we figured we should find others of our kind."

"That's horrible!" Frodo cried out. "Strider, we must take them with us. What if the riders find them again?"

Strider nodded. "When can you be ready?" he asked.

Aredhel chuckled and then whistled. 7 horses cantered out of the nearby woods. 4 attached to a half full cart and 3 without any bindings. Patting each horse on the nose and giving them an apple from the cart, she turned to Strider and nodded. "Ready." She smiled. "If you would mind driving the cart with the hobbits in it, we will probably make better time, where ever it is we are going."

Strider nodded and helped the hobbits onto the cart. "Do you girls speak Sindarin?"

Ithilwen smiled at him."Only what Amerial could remember from her time with our parents, I'm not sure what it is tho."

Strider looked somewhat happy at that. "How old are you ladies if I may ask?"

"I don't know for sure since I don't know how long we were trapped with the villagers. I know we were with the warrior for 80 years, and 2 villagers' lives…. So another 60-80 years with the villagers, I think less than 200…not sure really…. Sorry." Ithilwen said with a sad expression on her face.

"Atara, once said she had been manacled for more than 50 years before my birth." Amerial said. "We still have the marks from the chains" all three girls lowered their cloaks and showed the scar tissue around their necks. (Dobby is awesome at making anything with magic). No one spoke for the longest time.

 **Healing Spell from Tangled is the Healing song but my version is in French so translation is here.**

Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

 **Translation for the spell for the glowing horse**

"J'attends un protecteur". - Expecto Patronum

different types of language:

"Westeron is normal"

"Sindarin is like this"

 _ **"english/french is like this"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

Yay, I got a review in the first day, so I'm gonna post this chapter too, but before post the next one, I'm gonna ask for 5 reviews this time.

Other than stopping to 'water' the group (bathroom stops) the party did not stop for 3 days, till suddenly the girls drew their hoods over their heads, covering themselves in shadows.

Strider strained to listen for what had spooked the girls. Then he heard it, a horse's hooves. Strider moved the horses past the girls so he was in front of them and angled the cart in front of them.

Out of the trail ahead, they noticed a large elf, riding a horse, moving towards them. Strider relaxed when he could see the elf's face.

"Greetings Glorfindel!" Strider called out as he brought the horse forwards to meet him.

Glorfindel smiled, as he pulled even with Strider. "Well met, Estel. It was said you would be at least another 4 days, minimum as you were on foot."

"We ran into the Nazgul at WeatherTop. Thankfully we ran into our current companions." Strider explained. He glanced over at Amerial. "Would you like me to introduce you? Or would you like to wait?"

Amerial glanced at the others and then slowly dropped her hood. The other girls slowly did as well.

Glorfindel stared in shock. "I can feel how old elves are by the gift I received from the Valar. None of you are over 200 years old. How did we not receive noticed of your births? The birth of an elven child would have been received by all Elves in joy and celebrated for centuries!"

Amerial glanced at Aredhel and Ithilwen with a smile. "It is a long story. May we reach shelter and safety for the Hobbits before we explain?"

Glorfindel glanced with a worried look at Strider.

Strider nodded back with a smile. "It will keep that long, Mellon-nin (my friend)."

Glorfindel turned to look at the girls with a slight frown. "Very well, lead the way home, Estel." For the rest of the way (1 hour) there was silence.

When the party of Hobbits, Elves and Man finally arrived in front of the House of Elrond, Glorfindel handed his horse off to the stablemen with the others' horses.

Gesturing for Estel to lead the way, Glorfindel stepped up to Amerial's sided and said, "When we are in front of Lord Elrond, Lord of this Valley of Elves, you will explain, finally, why we received no word of yours' and your companion's births. All right?"

Amerial smiled and nodded at him. "It would be easier to only have to explain our story once as it is still a touchy subject with us." Amerial turned from Glorfindel and started to fuss with the cloaks covering Ithilwen and Aredhel's heads, making sure that their ears were completely covered.

"Amerial, should I not stay with our things? To safe guard them?" Aredhel asked after Amerial stopped fussing.

Glorfindel turned in shock as did Strider. "Do you think that any here would steal from you or harm your things in anyway?" Glorfindel asked with a frown.

Aredhel looked at him with a scowl. "Even if none would steal, I doubt that there would be none that would do anything, to figure out our story, including going thru our things. Our Warrior left us well off, with gold and jewellery. We would be most upset if anything from him was lost or damaged due to someone's stupidity."

"Aredhel!" Amerial glared at her. "Must you be so blunt and gruff with your tone and speech. I thought I had taught you better than that."

Aredhel glanced at Amerial then lowered her eyes to the floor quickly, then looked at her again. "But Amerial… But what if they damage or lose something that we received from our Harrison?"

Amerial walked the few steps between them and said. "If you had just asked, that none touched our things, I am sure that Lord Glorfindel would have them do just that." With a glance at Glorfindel, who nodded. "See Aredhel? It has been dealt with. None shall touch the things from our Harrison."

Glorfindel turned to the stable hands and said, "I would consider it a favor if you could insure that none touch the cart or the things on it." The elf nodded his head and bowed to Glorfindel.

As they continued into Elrond's house, Glorfindel leaned over and asked, "Harrison?"

"Our Warrior, Our Protector, and Our Savior. I will explain more later. Please, Lord Glorfindel?" Amerial asked.

Up a head, Frodo yelled out. "Gandalf! Your safe! We were so worried for you when you didn't show up at the Prancing Pony Inn."

Gandalf looked over in shock. "Frodo? Should you not still be days away from us still? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Gandalf hugged Frodo close. "Elrond, did you not say that you had seen Frodo injured at WeatherTop just 3 days ago? Frodo looks as healthy as the day I left him in the Shire."

"Indeed. Most curious, little Hobbit." Elrond said with a raised eye brow.

Glorfindel said. "They and their companions have a story for us, Lord Elrond."

Elrond and Gandalf turned and looked at him, which was when they noticed the three cloaked figures behind and beside him. They looked at the figures in confusion.

"Come, let us hear this story then." Elrond lead everyone into his office. After getting everyone settled in a chair and a drink in hand, Elrond took his seat behind his desk and smiled. "Estel, will you start?" he decided.

Strider told of finding the Hobbits at the Prancing Pony Inn and the run in with the Nazgul in Bree, then of them running thru the wild and stopping for the night at WeatherTop, of the run in with the Nazgul at WeatherTop, of Frodo being stabbed and Amerial's throat being slit." At this Gandalf grabbed Frodo from his chair and started to search him for his wounds. Glorfindel reached for Amerial and searches her eyes for any pain.

"Amerial! You did not say you were injured!?" Glorfindel said as he pulled Amerial's cloak from her head and from around her shoulders. Seeing the mass of old scars around her throat, as well as a strip of light pink skin, he jerked back. "You are healed? How?"

Elrond watched Glorfindel in surprise as he manhandled the cloaked figure till the cloak came off and her 'Ears' became visible. Then he stared at her in shock.

"Strider, I thought you said that Frodo had been stabbed? I can find no wound." Gandalf growled at Strider.

Strider smiled. "Apparently Ithilwen is a better healer then even Adar, since Frodo was stabbed by a Morgol blade and Amerial was slashed by one. And after one healing from her, they are now fine." Strider unwrapped the package he had carried in with him, and set it down on the table, revealing a part of a sword.

Elrond stared at the blade in shock.

Ithilwen stepped forward. "Amerial may not be my blood sister but she is my soul sister." Ithilwen smiled at Elrond. "I could not leave her to die, and she then asked me to heal her friend, Frodo." Frodo smiled at her from his seat at Gandalf's side.

Glorfindel leans forward. "Where did you get the thick scar around your throat, Amerial?"

Amerial glanced at Ithilwen and Aredhel. They both nod and remove their cloaks from the head and shoulders, bearing their throats to the others in the room, scars marring all three girls in thick strips across their throats.

"I will tell you our story." Amerial decided after glancing at the other girls. "The marks around our throats are from slave collars." Glorfindel, Elrond and Gandalf gasped in shock and confusion. "Our parents were captured by human pirates on the way to the Grey Havens. Atara once said that before my birth she had been in chains for more than 50 years. Later mother said they were sold to our village. After Ithilwen and Aredhel's birth, someone in the village decided that 6 adult elves where too much risk, (even though they were manacled to the larder floor) and they were killed. I think I was about the size of a four year old human-child, when they killed them. The villagers then charged me with the care of the two babies, only months old at that point, as none of the village women would take in elven children." Taking a deep breath Amerial continued.

"Years later when Ithilwen, Aredhel and I were out in the forest gathering herbs with the new village healer and two guards, we heard screams and smoke coming from the village. He hid us in the trees and told the guards that we had run away. They killed him for it, for saving us… they searched for us briefly then left… after 2 or 3 days of hiding as the healer told us, we made a run for it. But we ended up back at the village. Not sure if it is a good thing or not, but thankfully it was gone… burnt to the ground. We looked for survivors and discovered that the village was destroyed to the last man/woman/child. While we rested a man on horseback made his way into the village and found us…"

The hobbits cried out…

"Thankfully, he was not a slaver or even a man from Harad. He told us his name was Harrison and he was a member of a clan called, the Dunedain."

Strider smiled happily.

"He was about 20 years old and he told us that we looked about 7," nodding towards Ithilwen and Aredhel. "and 9, myself. He took care of us. For 80 years, Harrison was our protector, our Warrior and our Savior. He moved us all the time so that the Corsairs never found us again. He always said he would try to find a way to get us to the ships… before he died, Harrison found a crew and commissioned a ship to travel to the Grey Havens, to bear his corpse and his 'grandchildren' back to his land of birth. But after we left, they started to act weird and they ended up dumping him in the sea and abandoning us at the mouth of a river. I think they called it Gwathlo, on the maps I have seen. For weeks we wandered the land, traveling and twice, we ran into a village of man… we did not stay longer then it took to buy a few horses and food. After a while we found WeatherTop and decided that we would stay nearby for a few days. On the night before we were due to leave, I ran into the Hobbits." Amerial smiled at them. "And that is where our story joins yours."

Strider looks from Amerial to Aredhel. "When we were attacked by the Nazgul, what did you summon to protect us? That was yours, right?"

Gandalf, Elrond and Glorfindel look confused at Aredhel.

Aredhel glanced at Amerial, who nodded. "It was my gift. Ithilwen can heal any wound. Amerial can fight with any weapon as though she was born with it in her hands... And I can summon a being of light to drive off the shadows."

Elrond and Glorfindel look shocked.

Gandalf looked intrigued. "May we see your being of light, Aredhel?" He asked?

Aredhel raised her hand and said. " _ **J'attends un protecteur**_."{Expecto Patronum} And a bright light formed into a ghost of a horse, which ran around the room once, it touched Aredhel's arm with its nose then vanished.

Ithilwen smiled. "I will need an injury to show you my gift and Amerial needs a weapon and some room to show you her's."

Glorfindel smiled and said. "At a later time then. Elrond, may I take them to find rest? The Hobbits are practically asleep."

Elrond nodded, just as a knock sounded from the door. "Yes? Enter?"

"Two things, My Lord." A voice called out, as the door opened. "First your guests' rooms are ready. And the other is that the Delegation from Mirkwood, has arrived and the healers ask that you come as one is slipping away." The voice belonged to a very feminine looking male elf with long black hair, as he spoke he stepped into the room.

"I will be there in a moment, Erestor." Elrond turned from Erestor and looked at Ithilwen. "Would you join me, my lady, Ithilwen?"

Erestor looked on in confusion as Elrond turned and asked an Ellyth to join him in the healing rooms.

"Of course, Lord Elrond. If it is in my power, I will help." Ithilwen smiled up at him. Elrond offered her a hand up and placed her hand on his and they left the room together.

"Glorfindel? May we rest now? I'm sure the Hobbits are tired and I have not rested in more than 4 days now." Strider asked.

"Of course, Estel, Erestor could you help me find the guests' their rooms?" Glorfindel asked Erestor.

I'm gotta hope for more reviews soon so that I can post the next chapter :P

Hoping to see reviews on this chapter soon! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

Legolas paced back and forth in front of the bed holding his warrior. The healers said that there was nothing that they could do, so they sent for Lord Elrond… What is taking him so long, Legolas wondered. The healers were trying to stop the bleeding from the Orc arrow and to slow the poison that was in his blood. If only Lord Elrond would come, soon it could be too late.

The doors opened swiftly to allow Lord Elrond and an Ellyth to enter the Healing Chambers. They walked to the bed and Elrond waved the unknown Ellyth to the bed. She nodded and sat on the side of the bed.

"Lord Elrond! What is the meaning of this?" Legolas growled as he stalked up to Elrond.

The unknown Ellyth glanced at Legolas and then glanced at Elrond in confusion. At his nod, the Ellyth leaned over the downed elf.

With a heavy heart, Legolas turned to watch the Ellyth. To the shock of all, a glow began to appear, as she began to sing, under her fingers, which lay over the arrow wound.

"Fleur aux pétales d'or,  
Répand ta magie,  
Inverse le temps,  
Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Guérit les blessures,  
Éloigne la pluie,  
Ce destin impur,  
Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,  
Ce qu'il m'a pris"

{Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine}

The glow vanished shortly after the song ended. The Ellyth stood quickly and it was only due to Elrond's quick hand that she did not hit the floor, as she paled and sagged against him.

Elrond grabbed her tightly to him and called out. "Ithilwen!?"

"I am well, Lord Elrond." Ithilwen said as she regained her legs back and stepped away from him. "Just tired, my lord, the healing just takes a lot of energy from me, when the patient is that badly off."

Legolas steps up the other side of the bed and checks on the arrow wound.

"Are you sure, Child?" Elrond asked in concern. To which Ithilwen just smiled.

Legolas turned to Elrond in confusion. "My lord? What was that? His wound is gone as though healed months instead of moments." Legolas asked in concern.

Elrond smiled in reply. "Ithilwen is new to Rivendale and as proof of her gift to me, she healed your warrior, Legolas. She is very talented." Elrond leaned over and touched the sleeping Elf. "He is now sleeping peacefully. He will wake soon, no longer than an hour"

Legolas stared in shock from his warrior to the Ellyth as Elrond escorted her from the room. "Ithilwen? who is this Ellyth?" Legolas asked to no one.

Scene change.

Glorfendel offered his hands to Amerial and Aredhel to help them up.

"Come, let us find you all a place to sleep this night." after releasing Aredhel's hand he wrapped his arm around Amerial's waist and tucked her under his shoulder.

Strider tried to hide his grin as he watched, while the Hobbits all smirked. Aredhel had a small smile on his face.

Erestor started to smile as he watched Glorfindel tuck the small Ellyth into his body as though to protect her. Erestor decided to just ask later about the new Ellyths.

As they walked down the hallway leading to the prepared guest rooms, Glorfindel asked Amerial. "Amerial, is there one in this world that has your heart? or maybe one that has passed from this realm?"

Amerial glanced up from beside Glorfindel and shook her head. "There is none on this world or the next that I have loved as anything other than family."

Glorfindel smiled softly. "So there is a chance that I may one day hold your heart?"

Amerial's eyes widened, in shock. "You wish a chance at my heart? When we have just met?" Aredhel's eyes widened as well as she was listening to everything as they walked.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes, for no being on Arda is as beautiful as you." Glorfindel said with a soft smile.

Amerial looked shocked, and then a small smile appeared on her face as she cuddled closer to Glorfindel.

Aredhel smirked and slowed down to walk beside Strider. "Well... this is interesting." She said. "Should I be worried? Will he hurt _**MA SOEUR**_ {my sister}?"

Strider smiled back at her. "The Glorfindel that I have known for the length of my life is an honorable Ellyon. He would do nothing that would hurt another Elf."

Aredhel smiled softly back at Strider. "Good, cause I would hate to have to break an elf for harming _**MA SOEUR**_ {my sister}."

Strider's eyes widen for a moment before he started to laugh. The hobbits grinned widely and walked into the room that Erestor pointed out to them, they would share as they had requested such. Erestor stopped at another room and gestured to Aredhel. "This room shall be yours, Ellyth."

"Erestor, was it? I am Aredhel. I will ask that if you have a room with more than one bed that my sisters and I may share as I am not comfortable being without them at this time. I have just met you all and I do not trust easily." Aredhel said quietly.

Erestor looked surprised then quickly thought and gestured for them to follow him. Coming to another door, he opened it and walked in. "Will this do?" Erestor gestured to a large room with 4 beds in it.

Aredhel nodded and smiled. "Yes, Erestor. This is lovely. I appreciate the trouble you have gone to."

Erestor nodded. "I will go and tell Lord Elrond, were your companion should be delivered."

With smiles, the girls said. "Good Night." to Glorfindel, Strider and Erestor as the males left the room.

Ithilwen was delivered by Elrond shortly after. A couple hours later, they had the guards fetch all of their toiletries and clothes from their wagon. They brought all of the girls' things. After changing their clothes for their night wear, the girls drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **So I got the Five Reviews for the last Chapter that I wanted ^_^ So here is the newest Chapter.**

The next morning, not long after the sun had risen, Amerial and the girls were seen walking out of the room. They walked out of the house towards the gardens.

Amerial had her hair back in a simple fish tail braid and a light blue floor length corset dress with a slit down the center, over a dark blue under skirt.

Ithilwen had her hair in curls running loose down her back, in a silver floor length corset dress, with off the shoulders long sleeves.

Aredhel had her hair half up and half down in a simple broach. Wearing a dark green floor length corset dress, with gold detailing on the sleeves and laces up the back.

Amerial was talking to Aredhel while Ithilwen sat down next to the small stream that ran through the gardens, when Strider strode quickly from the house and looked around as though he was searching for something.

"Is everything ok?" Amerial called out to Strider.

Strider's head almost snapped towards them. "Amerial?! Ithilwen?! Aredhel?! There you are! I have horrible news! Your things are missing. They disappeared in the middle of the night. I am so sorry. I swore that they would be safe, and I failed you. I am at your mercy." He kneeled before them.

The girls looked at themselves before starting to laugh.

Ithilwen stopped laughing quickly and helped him up. "Strider, its fine. We had someone grab our things so that we could change last night so that we could get ready for bed. It was several hours before the sun rose this morning. Our things are safe. So do not worry so, my friend." Amerial and Aredhel smiled to reassure Strider.

Strider seemed to collapse in relief. "O my god. I was already to accept whatever punishment was necessary to have you forgive me... Wait if you asked someone to fetch the items for you... do you remember their names?"

Amerial thought for a moment. "ummm... They were the two ellyons that were posted outside our room... Alagon? and Braigon? maybe? I can't be sure tho."

Strider nodded. "I will go and tell Erestor and Adar so that they will call off the search for your things."

"If that's all you needed, Strider? See you later?" Amerial smiled calmly.

Strider nodded and then took off at a jog back towards the house.

scene change

Strider knocked on the door to Elrond's study. After a moment he opened the door and walked into the study. "ADAR (father)! You can stop looking for the Ellyths' things. Apparently they woke early this morning, and had some of the guards you had watching the girls, fetch their things from their cart. Where are Alagon or Braigon? or something like that? I wish to thank them for helping the Ellyths."

Elrond looked up with a frown. He glanced over at Erestor and shrugged? "I do not believe that I have a guard by either name and I did not set guards on the girls' room last night. Erestor?"

Erestor slowly shook his head. "I have not heard of anything close to those names in the guard or in Rivendale... and I assumed that since you did not mention it, that I did not have to set guards."

"So we had some unknown guards watching over the girls?" Strider asked in concern.

Elrond stared in shock. "What if they did more than just watch the Ellyths and fetch them things?"

Erestor thought for a moment. Suddenly, he grinned at the others.

Elrond and Strider looked at him in confusion.

"If they meant the Ellyths harm, would they have fetched the girls their belongings?" Erestor grinned. "And don't we have a group of guards that we don't know the names of… a group of guards belonging to a certain Prince? A certain Prince, that owes a certain Ellyth, for saving a certain prince's guardsman from death?"

Strider smiles in relief, as Elrond laughs. "I will have someone call on Prince Legolas and ask him to come see you." Erestor stated as he walked towards the door.

Shortly after the guard left with the note for Legolas, he returned with Legolas in tow.

"You wished to speak with me, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked with a smile. Legolas nods at Strider and Erestor.

"Prince Legolas, I have heard a disturbing rumor…Would you mind clearing somethings up for me?" Elrond asked with a straight face.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "If it is in my power to do so, then I will try."

Elrond with a slight tilt to his head asked. "Do you have guards with the names, Alagon and Braigon?"

Legolas' eyes widen. "Yes, may I ask what it is that they have done?" He asked in concern.

"Did you per-chance ask them to keep an eye on Ithilwen?" Elrond asked with a serious expression on his face.

"No, they were to have the next 2 days off after Alagon almost lost his life. And Braigon is his brother. What is it that they have done to the Lady Ithillwen?" Legolas asked with a frown on his face.

Strider started to laugh. "I cannot help it Adar." He said in reply to the scowl on Elrond's face as he turns to Strider. "Last night, your elves stood guard outside the room of Father's three new guests: Amerial, Ithilwen and Aredhel. They are three Ellyths that had been enslaved by the Corsairs, and saved by a Dunedain clansman. We were just trying to figure out how they became under watch last night, when none was ordered. We were concerned for the Ellyths as we did not know them, and we had told them they would be safe here."

Legolas scowled darkly. "I will send for them now, and have them stopped this instant. You have my word." Legolas thought, 'What if they scared Ithilwen…'

Elrond slowly smiled. "So you feel protective of Lady Ithilwen? Hmmm, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas blushed lightly across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "As Prince of Mirkwood, I owe Lady Ithilwen a life. Until the time comes that I can repay her, I will protect her. If that is all, I will go deal with my guards. Tell the Lady Ithilwen and her friends that they are safe in Rivendale. Even if it safe from my guards." With that Legolas walked out of the study with his head held high.

 **So here is the deal. For the New Chapter, I want to ask for 10 reviews this time.**

Loving the current reviews, keep them coming! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **^_^ So here is the newest Chapter.**

Ithilwen glanced up at Legolas repeatedly from her spot on the ground by the river.

Legolas looked over and said. "Is there something that is bothering you, Ithilwen?"

Ithilwen glanced up into his eyes, and asked. "Legolas, is there someone on this earth that you love? Either before now or currently?"

Legolas smiled sadly. "No, I have never been in love, my friend. Sadly I have never been in love, nor do I think I will ever be in love."

Ithilwen flinched minutely. She slowly stood and brushed off her skirt. "I thank you for spending time with me today, Legolas. But I should be getting back to my sisters." With that said, Ithilwen wandered slowly back towards the Main House.

Legolas frowned softly, as he watched Ithilwen walk back towards the Main House. "I wonder what that is about? O well, she is probably just wanting to know if i have a wife back home. She probably wanted to meet her if there was."

~ 2 hours later

Ithilwen glances over at Aredhel for the 6th time in 20 minutes.

"What?" Aredhel yelled out. "What is bothering you so, Sister?"

Ithilwen looks at Aredhel. _**"Gin?"**_

Aredhel looks at Ithilwen shocked when she used her old name. She got up, walking quickly to her side and sat beside her. _**"What's wrong, Luna?"**_

Ithilwen looks down at her lap and said. _**"I think I'm in love and I don't think he feels the same… in fact I'm sure that there is NO hope for him to love me… I asked if he loved anyone and he said no… What should I do?"**_ She asked with tears in her eyes.

Aredhel sighs and then slowly cuddles Ithilwen closer. **_"Before we leave, you should ask him straight out if he has any feelings for you. It could be that he feels the same about you. He could also be afraid that you don't feel the same. And if he doesn't… then you will be able to get over him, while he is gone on the quest._** "

 _ **"Okay, Gin… I will ask him, tomorrow night."**_ Ithilwen sadly laid her head on Aredhel's shoulder. **_"My heart hurts just thinking about the chance that he doesn't feel the same."_**

 ** _"So does mine, Luna. I hope that he feels the same…"_** Aredhel said as she laid her head upon Ithilwen's.

Scene change – next morning

"Amerial, we might have a big problem." Aredhel ran over to Amerial and Glorfindel.

Amerial stood up in concern and held out her arms for Aredhel to cuddle into, as Glorfindel leans forward to listen.

As Aredhel cuddled close, Amerial spoke. "Now breath, Aredhel. Tell me what has you in such a tizzy."

"I can leave you two alone if you want me too?" Glorfindel offered

Amerial glanced up at Aredhel and raised an eyebrow.

Aredhel shook her head. "Please don't leave, Glorfindel. If you are serious about Amerial then you are family."

"What is wrong then, little sister?" Glorfindel asked as he pulled both Ellyth onto the couch behind him, with Amerial on one side of Aredhel and himself on the other.

"Ithilwen is in love, but she says that there is NO hope that the feelings are returned. She says that her heart hurts when she thinks about him." Aredhel explained.

Glorfindel asked. "Legolas?"

Aredhel replied. "I think so but she didn't say a name."

Glorfindel thought for a moment. "I can go ask Legolas what he feels for her covertly? It could be that he doesn't realize what he feels is love. He can be little dense."

"Would you, Glorfindel?" Amerial asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"For you and your family, Yes, I would, Amerial." Glorfindel smiled down at her as he stood and left the room to go look for Legolas.

Scene change – lunch time

"Legolas, may I have a word?" Glorfindel asked with a serious expression on his face.

"But of course, Glorfindel." Legolas said as he stood from the table and told everyone there a good night in case he did not make it back.

Legolas turned from the table and followed Glorfindel out of the Great Hall and down the hallway towards the inner court yard.

"Glorfindel, you wished to talk to me about something? Is it to do about the Fellowship or something else?" Legolas asked, as they came to stop in the inner court yard.

"The girls don't know that I'm asking, but since they will soon be family hopefully… I would like to ask your intentions towards Ithilwen. You spend on average, about 6-7 hours with her every day since they arrived. Since the day after you were introduced."

"My intentions? Ithilwen and I are just friends." Legolas looked confused.

Glorfindel looked Legolas in the eye. "When you hear something interesting, do you not want to tell Ithilwen? When you hear a new joke, do you not want to tell it to her? If we were attacked this night by ORCs, What would be the first thing you did? Search for your men or for Ithilwen?" Glorfindel smiled softly

"My men can protect themselves, but Ithilwen is a healer… so I would probably look for her first." Legolas started.

"Look, Legolas… I'm not sure how to tell you this, but that's what I would do for Amerial" Glorfindel explained. "And I know that I'm in love with her... So... what does that make you?"

Legolas stared into Glorfindel's eyes in shock.

"I would want the Ellyth that I loved, to know that I loved her and that I would do anything to get back to her, before I left, technically on a suicide mission." Glorfindel said with a sad smile. "Just thought I'd mention it to you since she leaves in the morning for Mirkwood, and you might not see her again before you leave with the Fellowship in 3 months' time. I just don't want you to come back from your journey after you discover that you love her, and she is taken by another. At least if you ask before she leaves, then you can find out if she loves you back. And if she does, then you can ask her to wait for you."

"Can you let me think about this? You've given me a lot to think about." Legolas asked softy as he turned and walked into the hallways leading out towards the horses.

~Next Day~

The Mirkwood guards were preparing for departure while glancing around for their Prince. They were wondering where their Prince was, they thought he would at least be there to say good bye to the Lady Ithilwen. They had seen the looks between their Prince and his Lady. The guardsmen had figured out last night, how the Lady felt for their Prince… so where was their Prince?

Ithilwen was looking around as well. After hunting for him all evening yesterday, she had been hoping to speak to him when he came to say goodbye to his men.

Amerial finally walked over and started to slowly direct her sister to the cart. Glorfindel was there swiftly to help Ithilwen into the back of the carts, feeling guilty for her current lack of awareness.

Shortly after this, the others mounted up and started the journey.

Just as the cart started to move, a voice was heard.

"Wait!" The voice called out again.

Legolas appears running down the steps of Rivendale, carrying a messenger scroll.

Ithilwen's head snapped up when she heard Legolas' voice, only to slump dejectedly when he ran past her to hand the letter to the head of the Mirkwood guard.

After handing the letter to the guardsman, Legolas turned towards Ithilwen. He noticed her posture. "Lady Ithilwen…" Legolas started.

Ithilwen's eyes jerked up to stare into his eyes.

"If I come back from the Fellowship… Would you…" Legolas paused, eyes dropping to the ground

Ithilwen stared at him in confusion.

"Would you consent… Would you allow me the honor to court you, if I return from this Quest?" Legolas finally stuttered out, glancing up at her with hope in his eyes.

Everyone stared in shock at Legolas. Then they all turned their eyes to Ithilwen.

The Mirkwood Guardsmen sat upon their horses in shock. They didn't think that their Prince had the guts to say that in front of everyone, unless he already knew the answer and by the look on his face, he had no idea how this would go.

"If when you return… if your feelings are still the same, then… Yes, I will consent to a courtship between us." Ithilwen stuttered out as a pale blush stained her cheeks and across her ears.

Legolas stared at Ithilwen in shock, then he grinned. "I will be back, Ithilwen, and my feelings will still be the same. I will not leave you on these shores alone."

Ithilwen ducked her head and then glanced up at him threw her eyelashes. "Then I will wait for you, My Prince."

Grinning at each other, the Mirkwood Guardsmen started moving, as they took up a closer guard around the cart, which now held the future princess of Mirkwood, safe from the cold ground.

As the Party past the gates of Rivendale, Ithilwen took her last glance of her beloved Prince.

Scene Change ~ Arriving in Mirkwood, 2 weeks later.

As the Part finally arrived at the outer gates of Mirkwood, Alagon and Braigon helped the three Ellyths down from the cart as Glorfindel and the Captain of the guards walked forward to greet the King of Mirkwood,

"Captain! Where is my son?" King Thranduil called out as he notice someone was missing.

"My King, Prince Legolas has set out on quest to destroy the one ring. The One Ring was discovered by a young hobbit in the Shire. The Prince went to see the task finished as there was a Dwarf in the Fellowship. He has sworn to protect the Young Hobbit, who is the ring bearer. The Fellowship of the ring they are called." The Captain explained as he handed the letter from Legolas to his father.

King Thranduil nodded, handing the letter to one of the guards behind him to read later. He then turned to face Glorfindel. "And you, Lord Glorfindel? Why are you here?" He asked with a lifted brow.

"King Thranduil, I am currently the guard to three recently found Ellyths. They were rise in captivity by Corsairs until they were discovered by a Dunedain's Clansman. For most of his life, he kept the Ellyths safe by constantly moving them away from the Corsairs, and with his death, he finally managed to get the girls out of Harad." Glorfindel stated.

"Surely such a task is too insignificant, for the mighty Balrog slayer." The King asked with a grin.

"I fear I am not that noble, Great King. For I have fallen in love with one of the Ellyths. And she has consented to allowing me to court her." Glorfindel smiled as he asked.

"That is wonderful, Glorfindel." The King smiled happily.

"But I bring better news that that, my King." Glorfindel grinned at the King, who tilted his head slightly to the side. "Your son has asked to court one of the Ellyths."

The King's eyes nearly came out of his head. "Truly? Where is this paragon of beauty that has finally convinced my son to settle down?"

Glorfindel turned towards the three Ellyths and held out his hand to Ithilwen. "Ithilwen?"

Ithilwen stepped forward and lowered her hood, while pushing her cloak back. Wearing a silver gown with her hair done up in corn braids, with small silver trinkets in it.

"Greetings, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood the Great. Your son has told me of your kingdom's greatness and insisted we visit." Ithilwen said.

Thranduil walked forward slowly. Holding out his hand, he said. "Welcome to Mirkwood, my dear. You and yours are welcome in Mirkwood."

Ithilwen took his hands and curtsied lowly, until her butt almost touched the floor.

Thranduil nodded and then raised her gently from the floor to her feet. "Please introduce me to your companions."

"Yes, My King." Ithilwen placed her hand on his and walked with him to the other two cloaked figures.

"These, My King, are my soul sisters. We were raised together in captivity and by our Protector, who is no longer in this realm." Ithilwen gestured first to Amerial.

"This is Amerial" Amerial lowered her Hood. "She raised us as best she could after the Corsairs killed our parents. She taught us Sindarin and kept us in line growing up."

Amerial curtsied low. "It is an honor to meet the Ellon that Lord Elrond and my Love Glorfindel spoke so highly of, My King. May your battles be Swift and your Victories Endless."

Thranduil nodded as he offered a hand to help the Ellyth up. "It is an honor to meet the Ellyth that raised the one who captured my son's heart."

Ithilwen then introduced Aredhel. "This is my best friend, Aredhel. She is normally the one who keeps me out of trouble, especially while I am healing someone."

Aredhel curtsied low and said. "It is an honor to meet you, Great King Thranduil. Your Warriors spoke often of your greatness, in all the things you have accomplished."

Thranduil glanced at his guards and laughed.

Everyone stared in shock.

Thranduil offered her a hand. "You, my child, are amusing"

Aredhel took his hand and smiled. "I speak nothing but the truth. Braigon and Alagon spoke often of the great battles you have led your people through. And they also spoke of the fairness of their King."

Alagon and Braigon blushed, a deep red as Thranduil laughed once more.

"Oh… It's good to know how my guards think of me as their King." Thranduil said after he finished laughing.

"I think that they were just trying to put my sisters and I at ease, since we were traveling to a place we had never been, with a group of Ellon that we had just met less than two months ago." Aredhel offered.

Ithilwen stepped forward. "After everything that has happened, we are a little leery of being with people we do not know. But Glorfindel and Legolas both suggested that we come and experience more of our heritage."

King Thranduil nodded. "You and your sisters will be safe here. If there are any problems feel free to come to me and I will see that everything is taken care of."

All three Ellyths curtsied again. "We thank you for your protection, My King."

 **So I got the a review asking if Ithilwen and Legolas were gonna be a pairing in this Fanfic and they weren't gonna be, but then i decided that to keep my readers happy i should give them what the want. So the current decided pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen (obviously not gonna change that one)  
**

 **Glorfindel and Amerial**

 **Legolas and Ithilwen (I hope that** **Sagitarscorpion1 likes the way I did this Chapter. ^-^ )**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **So I only got 3 reviews last chapter, Kinda sad about that.  
**

 **I will only be releasing the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews. Be them nothing but, more please or just that you like it or hate it.**

 **Current pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen.**

 **Hermione - Amerial and Glorfindel.**

 **Luna - Ithilwen and Legolas.**

 **and I will be trying to pair: Ginny - Aredhel and Haldir.**

Aredhel sat in her room after putting on her new forest green dress, after bathing. With a quick spell, she dried her hair and put it back up in corn braids, with her silver trinkets spaced through out her hair. Aredhel took out her book and leaned back on the cushions of her lounge chair. Lowering her book she contemplated how she and her friends ended up in the care of an Elven King.

Aredhel shook her head as she remembered how they came up with the elaborate back story that they decided on.

Small Flash Back

Amerial, Ithilwen and Aredhel sat around the large dinning table with half full note pads in front of each of them.

Ithilwen shook her head. "So we are gonna go with the family killed and taken by bad guys route. But who is the bad guys?"

"Well, we know that the people of Harad are not on friendly terms with the Gondorians. My research points that if we wish to stay in the area closest to the Elven Communities, who we look the most like, then we should say that they haven't heard of us because we were held captive by some people from Harad. But that the village we were held in was wiped out by ORCs so that they don't try to hunt down the imaginary village we stayed in. And start a war in the process." Amerial said.

"Should we say some thing about Harry?" Aredhel asked quietly.

Amerial and Ithilwen glanced at each other and nodded. "Yes, we should some how include Harry in all of this." Amerial decided.

Aredhel suggested. "Why don't we make Harry, Harrison, so it sounds like a name from this world, and have him be the one to save us from the Harad bad guys?"

Ithilwen smiled. "Yes, lets also have him be one of the clan's men from that half elven clan...What was its name again?"

Amerial thought about it and suddenly tapped the table. "Dunedain!?"

Ithilwen and Aredhel nodded in confirmation.

Amerial looked down at the notes in front of her and read of the general time line off what happened, back to them.

End Flash Back

When she heard a loud POOF noise, she was jolted back to the present with a quick jerk.

*Dobby appeared with a *POOF* pulling on his ears in punishment.*

"Dobby, is everything ok?" Aredhel asked in concern.

"Dobby did as you ask and followed the Fellowship. Tried to keep them safe, Dobby did." Dobby nodded repeated.

"Are they safe, Dobby?" Aredhel asked again.

"The Fellowship went somewhere that Dobby could not go. A place under rock and stone, warded to keep some things out and others in. Great magic was used. Dobby has failed. Dobby has let the bearded wizard fall." Dobby told her as he pulled harder on his ears. "Wizard fell to shadow and flame. Ancient magic raised flame and shadow, Balrog by magic named."

Aredhel gasped. "Are the others safe from this Balrog?"

"Dobby mad sure the Flame and Shadow could not leave the rock and stone."

"Thank you, Dobby for protecting the others. Is there more danger coming?" Aredhel asked in concern.

"White Wizard has 10,000 ORC, lying in wait for the Fellowship in Rohan. Rohan will fall 6 days after they arrive in Rohan. They plan on staying 2 weeks in the Golden Woods." Dobby asked with a frown.

"White Wizard? Saruman? Will betray the fellowship? Stay close to them. Okay, Dobby?" Aredhel asked.

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will let Mistress know as soon as they get in trouble."

"Dobby, can you make me a bell that will ring if and only if one of them gets hurt, that only i can hear? And a different ring for each person, so that I may know who is hurt?" Aredhel asked. "And have it so that it will ring differently if one of them dies?"

Dobby snapped his fingers. *POUF* a small silver jingle bell appears on his hand, before he placed it in her hand.

"Thank you, Dobby." Aredhel said before Dobby vanished with a nod. She quickly spelled it into her hair. Aredhel then ran out of her room, ready to practice her acting as she magic'd bloody tears onto her face.

Aredhel ran into one of the guard standing at attention outside the Great Hall.

"My lady? Are you alright? Are you injured?" The guardsman asked in concern when he spotted the bloody tears on the face of the young Ellyth.

Aredhel gasped out. "It chases them, the shadow and flame… Gandalf has fallen to flame and shadow. Safe for now but not for long, for the white wizard shall crush them in Rohan, at Helmsdeep." With that Aredhel pretended to faint. (heads up she's a good actress… lol).

"My Lady?! Lady Aredhel?!" Both guards call out in shock as one of them grabs her before she can hit the floor.

The guardsmen look at each other, then nods. The one holding Aredhel picks her up and carries her into the Great Hall. The other holding the door for him, then ran ahead to explain what had happened.

Scene Change – Great Hall

Amerial, Glorfindel, Ithilwen and King Thranduil were together speculating on what was happening with the Fellowship, when a guard came running in.

"My King! Lady Aredhel has collapsed at the entrance to the Great Hall. I think she may have the SIGHT. Another brings her now." The guard yelled out.

The other guardsman appeared carrying Aredhel into the room.

King Thranduil stood from his throne and motioned for Aredhel to be placed on it.

Amerial and Ithilwen both grab the hand closest to them. Aredhel uses Legilimency to explain her plan.

"I thought you had to have something of yours with them to see them?" Amerial asked in confusion.

Aredhel stuttered out. "I gave them each a trinket from my hair collection to take with them. Sisters… I saw… him fall."

Glorfindel and Thranduail's eyes widen as the guardsmen held their breath.

Aredhel continued. "I saw Gandalf, fall to shadow and flame. I know not the name of the monster but it was a huge being, made with a bulls head but stood on 2 legs like man. He held a whip in one hand and a sword in the other. Its head was on fire and his armor was the blackest of black."

Glorfindel gasped. "A Balrog…they are doomed."

Aredhel shook her head gently. "No. Gandalf took the…Balrog… with him when he fell. They are safe for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Thranduil asked concerned for his son.

Aredhel leaned back on the throne with eyes closed. "A force 10,000 strong will attack Helmsdeep. A Rohirrum Keep: Where Prince Legolas shall be led by the white wizard in 20 days' time. Their forces will number just under 500, and they will fall. Elrond and Celeborn will send men but all will fall in the end. If you wish Legolas to survive, you must send men. (Random predictions of what will happen, some of which are true).

-Aragon will fall to a watery grave.

-Legolas to an arrow to his back as he tries to save an Ellon from the Golden Woods.(Haldir)

-Gimli to an axe to his head."

Aredhel frowns and tilts her head.

"The trees will play their part before the battle ends."

Ithilwen asks looking scared. "Legolas will die from the arrow?"

Aredhel looks at Ithilwen with a say smile. "No, he will die to complications due to the ORC poison on the arrow. But he will be the last to die at helms deep. So if we can stop Helmsdeep from falling then he will not die at all." Aredhel said with a happy smile.

King Thranduil calls out to the guardsmen. "Gather any Ellon who wishes to protect their Prince from death. We leave at Dawn!"

Both guardsmen take off, one to the Stables and one to the barracks.

"My King?!" Ithilwen calls out as he gets half way out of the room. "We will ride with you. My sisters are great warriors and I am good with a bow. I am also a healer of some skill. Glorfindel will also come, if we go… Right, my lord?" She turned back to him.

Glorfindel nods firmly. "I will fight with you, my friend. To save your son, I will fight for you."

King Thranduil nodded. "Be ready, for we leave at dawn."

Scene change ~ 10 days later ~ 4 days before Helmsdeep

Aredhel gasps loudly from upon her horse beside Alagon. (the bell rings for Boromir).

"My Lady? What is it?" Alagon asks as he signals for a guardsman to fetch the King.

"One has died. The human, I believe his name to be… Boromir… The fellowship is short another member. And two of the hobbits have been injured. One more than the other, Merry and Pippin I believe their names are." Aredhel explained just as Thranduil and Ithilwen rode up.

"My son? How fares he?" Thranduil asked as he stopped beside them.

All of the Ellon around Aredhel held their breath as they waited for word.

Aredhel closes her eyes and reached out for Dobby's mind. She asked him for word of Ithilwen's beloved. She gets an image of him helping Aragon with Boromir's body for burial.

"Legolas is currently helping Aragon with Boromir's burial. He does not seem to have a scratch on him. Oh no… the hobbits are gone. Frodo and Sam ran off and Merry and Pippin have been captured by… omg… ORCS!"

The girls called out. "No! Poor Pippin and Merry."

The elves closed their eyes and whispered a prayer to ERU.

Aredhel smiled softly at Thranduil. "Thank ERU. The Prince talked the others into going after Merry and Pippin from the ORCs." Aredhel slowly pulls her mind from Dobby's while whispering gentle thank you to the helpful house elf.

Slumping in exhaustion against the horse, Aredhel smiled at Ithilwen. "Your beloved is safe for now, Sister."

Scene Change ~ 3 days later – one day from Helmsdeep

Dobby shakes the bell, calling Aredhel to his mind.

Aredhel's eyes widen and she calls out to Braigon, who is minding her this day.

"I feel a vision coming on. So can you make sure I don't fall off my horse?" She asked him, as her eyes glaze over and her mind travels to Dobby's.

Braigon quickly caught Aredhel and pulled her onto his horse. After she has been safely transferred, he raced up the trail towards the front of the line.

~Aredhel's pov~

Aredhel opened her eyes and noticed she was looking through Dobby's eyes.

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock as she noticed exactly who she was looking at. Gandalf… she was looking straight at him. He was alive and with Legolas, Gimli and Aragon.

"Gandalf has returned and is once more with the Fellowship." Aredhel spoke aloud towards her sisters. "Gandalf has returned as a white wizard to replace Saruman, to deal with him,"

Everyone gasps in shock as they hear what Aredhel says.

"Didn't you say that he died?" Thranduil asks in confusion.

Aredhel smiled softly as she blinks back into her own mind. "What I said for Gandalf, was that he fell. Not that he had died. There is a difference."

Morning before Helmsdeep Battle

Legolas and Gimli arrived in the morning with the Rohirrim guards, all two hundred and seventy eight men. With heavy hearts they dismount and slowly walk towards the stairs of the Great Hall. Eowyn walked towards the two while glancing around.

"Where is Aragon? Is he at the end of the line or has something happened?" Eowyn asked with a slightly panicked voice.

Legolas looked up at Eowyn and shook his head sadly.

Gimli grimaced. "Lass, Aragon has fallen." With that Gimli and Legolas retreated to the Great Hall.

Eowyn slowly shook her head. She had lost another that she cared for. First her parents, then her Aunt. Her Cousin was next, then her brother banished… Now Aragon, before she could say anything to him about her feelings… She thought as she slowly walked towards her quarters.

Just before noon, the Wall guards stared in shock as they made out the face of the man riding towards the great wall of Helmsdeep. For Riding towards them, was none other than the recently fallen Aragon, Son of Arathorn. Who was thought to have fallen off a great rock into horrible river with a Warg, while trying to save their people from a Warg attack.

As they opened the gate, one of the guardsmen yells out. "Glad to have you with us again, Lord Aragon."

Aragon nodded up at him and rode his horse up to the Great Hall at the back of the Fortress and joins with Legolas and Gimli who were happy to see their friend among the living once more. They then go inside to brief the King of the Rohirrim of the great score of Orcs heading towards Helmsdeep.

While in conference with the King, they eat and plan the defense of the Keep.

Shortly after 2pm, a great horn is heard from outside. Legolas and Aragon look at each other in shock and Legolas said. "That is no ORC horn, that is a horn of Elven make. Running outside the remains of the Fellowship stared in shock, of the 300 elves in full battle gear that lay before them. One of the Warriors stepped forward and threw off his hood.

Aragon laughed as he realized who was in front of him.

Haldir smiled widely at Aragon and then turned to the King of the Rohirrim and said. "Theodan, King of Rohan. My Lord and Lady of the Great Golden Woods and Lord Elrond of Rivendell, wish to remind you of the treaty that we once held between our great races. We will honor that treaty and fight with you once more."

Theoden smiled at Haldir and said. "Greetings, Elf. You and yours are welcome to do battle with us anytime." Theoden laughed and waved Haldir towards himself and the Fortress. "Come and prepare for battle, friend."

Currently just after 4pm.

An Ellon comes running into the Great Hall.

"Haldir!" The Ellon yells. "Are we expecting more Elves? Cause there is more than 2 thousand approaching the gate right now!"

Haldir looks at each of the Fellowship members and then at the King of the Rohirrim. "There was no time for the other Elven Settlements to send Warriors. Who? How?"

As he says this a horn sounds through Helmsdeep.

Legolas starts in surprise. "That is a Mirkwood Battle Horn." He says as he takes off for the front gate at a run.

The remains of the Fellowship and the Rohirrim Council follow closely. They reach the front steps just as the huge force reaches them.

At the front of the line is a large stag, and upon that stag sat an Elf wearing a crown.

"Father" Legolas yells out in happiness. He runs down the steps to his father's side.

"My son, it is good to see that Aredhel spoke true that you were safe." Thranduil spoke softly.

"Aredhel?" Legolas asked in confusion.

"Did you forget about us already, My Prince?" Aredhel tossed her hood off from where she sat behind Thranduil upon her own horse. Her hair back in corn braids pulled in to a high ponytail, with her trinkets clinking in the breeze.

"Aredhel? Why are you not at Mirkwood with your sisters? Why did you leave Ithilwen in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked in confusion, as he walked towards her horse.

"But I'm not in Mirkwood, Beloved." A voice called out from a horse to the left of Aredhel's horse.

The hooded figure that spoke slowly reached up, exposing slender hands and wrists before she lowered her hood to show a blonde elf with her hair in a similar hair do as Aredhel.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **I will only be releasing the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews.** **Be them nothing more than:**

 **more please or you like it or hate it.**

 **So i got only one review but I was Favorited by 5 people and 7 people are now following since the last chapter was released. So I'm gonna count that as my 10 reviews this time.**

 **Current numbers are**

 **Favorite : 27**

 **Followers : 51**

 **Yay, so many followers and favorite story notices. So excited to see if you like where I take the story next.**

 **Current pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen.**

 **Hermione - Amerial and Glorfindel.**

 **Luna - Ithilwen and Legolas.**

 **~Working on a Possible~**

 **Ginny - Aredhel and Haldir.**

Legolas stared at the blonde Ellyth in confusion. "Ithilwen?" Legolas whispered as he walked over to her side in shock. "Beloved? Why did you come to this place of danger from the safety of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked softly as he helped her down from the horse.

Ithilwen laughed and threaded her fingers thru Legolas' hair before answering. "I would rather be here with you and in constant danger then to be safe in Mirkwood while you pass from this realm." Ithilwen smiled softly up an him "That and Aredhel said that the white wizard Saruman had changed sides and would attack you tonight with an army of 10,000 ORC, and that you would all fall. I could not let you die if I could prevent it. So your father sent out the word that you were walking into a trap and suddenly we had an arm of 2,000 of Mirkwood's best. The odds are still not the best but they are better now then before, 10,000 orc against 573 men/elves. i think i prefer 10,000 orc against 2,573 elves/men" Ithilwen turned to Aredhel and asked. "The Rohirrum will not arrive until morning, right?"

Legolas turned his head to glance at Aredhel with everyone else.

Aredhel nodded. "As the sun passes over those hills, so will Gandalf and the Rohirrum army arrive. We just have to last the night."

Thranduil smiled at each of the Ellyth, then turned towards Aragon and Théoden and said. "We should get my Ellon settled on the walls in preparation for the coming battle. Aredhel said that the ORCs should be arriving at sundown. We have till then to prepare."

Théoden nodded seriously and motioned for Thranduil to join Aragon, Haldir and himself up on the wall.

Legolas turned from his father to Glorfindel and the Ellyths. Tilting his head gently to the side, he asked Glorfindel a question as he helped escort the Ellyths in to the Great Hall. "How did you know to come here, my friend?"

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas. "Aredhel braided some of her hair trinkets into the fellowship's things before she left. Because of this she was able to use her gift of sight to see you all on your journey."

Aredhel smiled as she used wand less magic to magic a trinket onto his quiver. "Legolas, the trinket on you was on your quiver that you used so much."

Legolas pulled his quiver from his back and she pointed to a small metal trinket half hidden on the base of the quiver. Legolas glanced up at her in shock from his quiver.

"When something of mine is with someone else, my gift allows me to keep track of it." Aredhel then started to think of the child minding spells that Dobby used to help her.

~flash back ~

Dobby looked at Aredhel. "There are some spells to keep watch of children, they tell of injury and location. I used to use the spells when master Draconis was small. Would that help mistress?"

Aredhel nodded. "I think that would be perfect, Dobby. Can you place one on each member of the Fellowship for me? So that we will know if something were to happen. And is it possible to connect the spells to the cute bell you made me from earlier so I can know too?"

Dobby nodded quickly.

Aredhel then asked. "Have we heard from Kreacher recently, about Frodo and Sam?"

"Kreacher said that the dark haired one was having trouble sleeping but he was dealing with that so it was going well." Dobby told Aredhel happily.

"And Winky? How is she doing with Merry and Pippin?" She asked next.

Dobby smiled sadly. "Winky said that they be like Masters Forge and Gred. Mischievous and clever. They are currently with the Ents and trying to convince them that it's their war too. I think they will get their way regardless of the Ents thoughts of this matter.

"Thank you, Dobby." Aredhel smiled at the house elf.

~end flash back~

Scene change~ 45 minutes later

Aragon, Gimli, Haldir, Théoden and Thranduil were seated around a map of Helmsdeep discussing the possible tactics for the coming battle when Glorfindel and Legolas entered the Great Hall sometime later alone.

"Are the Ellyths settled in a room, Legolas?" Thranduil asked as the two Ellons finally got close enough to speak without having to raise his voice.

"Yes, Ada. Lady Eowen has given them a room next to hers, to keep them close as to look out for them. They are currently changing into their armor. Adar, are you really going to let the Ellyths fight tonight"

Thranduil looked up at his son and said. "Legolas, do you really think that I would have brought the youngest Ellyths of our people if I had not at least seen them spar with some of my guards?"

Glorfindel nodded. "My Amerial is quite the accomplished warrior. I have been bested by her in swords, axes, bows, daggers and staffs. At first i thought it was because i was going easy on her but again and again, she has bested me in all of my weapons."

"Aredhel is accomplished in the Bow and the Sword. She claims to be just learning the staff, but she is quite good with that as well." Thranduil said. "Aredhel is often thought to be the joker of the group, but if you harm one of her sisters, she turns into a monster on the battle field."

"And Ithilwen?" Legolas asked in concern. "I know she is fairly good with a bow but I worry about her."

A voice quietly said off to the side. "I don't plan on being outside the keep during the battle, as I will be seeing to all of the injured that are pulled from the battle."

Legolas turned quickly to see the three Ellyths standing in the side door leading into the kitchens.

Amerial was standing on the left, wearing beautiful armor in shades of red and gold, with a burgundy cape. Her helm under her arm, with her hair (which was corn braided) pulled back into a low pony tail then braided back into a single braid.

Ithilwen stood in a relaxed pose wearing a light brown leather apron over a dark brown full length peasant dress. Her hair was back (top of her head in corn rows) braided back in an elaborate braid.

Aredhel stood against the door frame on the right, wearing beautiful gold and silver armor, with a dark silver cape. Her helm dangling from her fingers. Her hair, (back in corn braids), braided back in a fish tail braid. At Aredhel's feet was a bag, which she picked up carefully and walking over to the table. "This is a gift for the coming battle, King Thranduil. This is something that Our Harrison taught us to make in Harad. The closest translation to its name is Flame's Wrath. You through the container and when it breaks, the ingredients will cause a chemical reaction and explode into flame. This will not go out. Unless it is a smothered by cloth or Earth."

Thranduil and Théoden (the one standing closest to Thranduil) looked into the bag. Théoden carefully removed a small glass jar (think Mason jar (500ml). The others leaned forward to see the liquid and the powder separated by a thin glass wall.

Thranduil looked up at Aredhel. "Why have I not heard of this weapon?"

Amerial smiled softly. "Our Harrison told us the black powder was a new discovery, but is considered too violent for mass production. When the Harad army stopped mining the Black powder, Our Harrison purchased the last two barrels of it from the Harad Army. The first barrel he experimented with it. The second barrel he gifted to us. He discovered that if certain liquids were mixed with the Black powder, the mixture became a violent weapon of fire. One tablespoon could knock down and kill, if close enough, a war horse. He said that he once took down an Oliphant with one jar of black powder."

Thranduil stepped quickly away from Théoden, as the Rohirrum King's eyes widened.

"Will in exploded if I place it carefully down on the table?" Théoden asked in concern.

Ithilwen giggled, and walked over to Théoden. With a smile she placed a calm hand on his arm, and took the jar from his hands. "As long as you don't break the glass, nothing will happen." She said with a soft smile as she patted Théoden's arm softly.

Ithilwen handed the loose jar and the bag back to Aredhel, who placed the jar back in the bag gently.

Legolas pulled Ithilwen to his side. "You look lovely, Ithilwen. Your Hair is intriguing... Thank you for agreeing to stay inside during the upcoming battle. For I do not know, if my heart could stand you being in the battle outside.

Ithilwen smiled up into Legolas' eyes and said. "My main want is to heal things or people, not hurt them. If given a choice, my choice will always be to heal. That it makes you happy is an added bonus." She smirked.

Thranduil laughed. "Ithilwen has already agreed to stay in the keep. She and I decided that she should be inside healing while we are outside fighting.

Legolas glanced from Ithilwen to his Adar, then smiled back at Ithilwen.

Théoden turned towards Aredhel with a gleam in his eyes. "So you have foresight? You are a SEER?"

Aredhel was already shaking her head before Théoden had finished speaking. "No, Théoden-King. I do not see the future. I can only see the people who carry an object of mine. And I can only see the current time for those that carry an item. Because I gave the Fellowship members a trinket from my hair, I can see them at any time, and know what is happening to them."

"But did you not have foresight, involving the Orcs?" Théoden questioned with the gleam still in his eyes. The males in the room all leaned towards them as the realized that none of the fellowship had been with the white wizard, Saruman.

"The Orcs that took Merry and Pippin spoke of the Great Army of Orcs, that they would join up with as soon as they returned to Saruman. They spoke of the destruction of Helmsdeep when the army followed the fellowship and attacked it."

Thranduil looked at Aredhel, thinking of the conversation with Amerial that morning.

~FLASH BACK~

"King Thranduil, May I ask a favor?" Amerial asked as she rode up to him on her horse.

"If it is with in my power to help you, Amerial, know that I will try to help you." Thranduil replied.

Amerial glanced back at Aredhel, then back at Thranduil. "I am worried about what the humans will do to Aredhel when they find out about her gift."

Thranduil cocked his eye brow up at her. "Why? do you expect trouble from the humans?"

"The last humans to hear about her gift, tried to lock her away, from everyone. Even us and the only reason they failed was because of Our Harrison. I don't want to lose my sister to the humans after all of our battles to get back to our People."

Thranduil scowled and nodded. "I will do anything to protect you girls. I will ensure that you Ellyths, can leave whenever you want."

"Thank you, King Thranduil." Amerial sighed as she relaxed back on her horse.

 **I know I'm evil but I'm going to end this chapter here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **So I got a mix of reviews, followings and favorites. So I'm gonna count them towards the 10 reviews I need.**

 **So YAY! that means I got 10 reviews/followings/favorites... so here is the next chapter.**

 **I will only be releasing the next chapter when I get at least 10** ** **reviews/followings/favorites**. Be them nothing more than: more please or you like it or hate it. **

**Current pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen.**

 **Hermione - Amerial and Glorfindel.**

 **Luna - Ithilwen and Legolas.**

 **trying to make Ginny - Aredhel and Haldir.**

Glorfindel and Amerial stood on the wall, watching the coming army with apprehension. Amerial turned to look down the wall. Searching for Aredhel, she finally found her standing beside a group of elves from Lothlorien. Feeling a hand on her arm, Amerial turned her head to look up at Glorfindel.

"It will be ok, beloved. It is not the greatest odds. But we have dealt with worse and survived." Glorfindel said tenderly as he gently touched her chin.

Amerial stared into his eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you, dear heart. You have given me hope once more."

Glorfindel smiled happily.

"I just worry about my sister." Amerial admitted as she glanced out at the approaching army. "This will be the first time that my sister will be fighting away from me. I worry she will get distracted while she is fighting because of this."

"Would it ease your mind if I ask Haldir to keep an eye out for Aredhel?" Glorfindel asked in concern.

Amerial looked back at him quickly. "Would you? Would he mind, do you think?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Haldir is an accomplished warrior with over 6,000 years under him. I'm sure he would not mind keeping an eye out for a young Ellyth of such beauty." He said with a smirk.

Amerial laughed and slapped Glorfindel's arm. "Are you match-making, Beloved?"

Glorfindel just grinned rakishly, before leaning down to kiss her cheek. After the quick kiss, Glorfindel sauntered down to ask Haldir his question, leaving Amerial to laugh softly as she watched him leave.

~80 feet down the wall of Helmsdeep~

"Haldir? Ah. There you are, Haldir. May I ask a boon of you old friend?" Glorfindel said as he walked up beside Haldir. He reached out a hand to greet Haldir.

Haldir turned from the wall and smiled at Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel, good to see you on this auspicious event. What can I help you with?" Haldir asked as he clasped hands with Glorfindel. (like warriors).

Glorfindel frown lightly. "My future sister-in-law will be fighting with us, as there are so few trained people with whom to help defend this Keep. She is an accomplished warrior, but she has decided to fight on this end of the wall. With her sister and I on the other side, I ask in hope that you would keep an eye out for her. Her sister, my bond mate, would fight better knowing that there was someone fighting near her that would help if something happened. Their other sister can heal almost any wound and if she was injured , I ask that you find a way to get her back to the keep."

Haldir turned more fully to face Glorfindel. "It would be an honor to watch over one of your family, Glorfindel, even if she is only so by marriage. Come let us go to this Ellyth so that I will know who she is."

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. "Of course. Allow me to introduce you to the sister of my bond mate. Her name is Aredhel."

Haldir stopped Glorfindel with a hand on his shoulder. "Her name means NOBLE ELF?"

Glorfindel nodded. "The Ellyths' Naneths and Adars were killed shortly after Ithilwen's birth. They all choose interesting names for them. Amerial, Aredhel and Ithilwen are what the Ellyths are called. Amerial is my beloved, and Ithilwen is promised to Legolas."

Haldir looked at Glorfindel in shock. "So… Earthy? Moon girl? And Noble Elf? Well that's interesting." He said shaking his head. "Alright, let us go introduce me to the Ellyth – Noble Elf."

Glorfindel laughed. "They are very different from normal Ellyths, but since they were raised by a Dunedain clan's men, in the far off land of Harad. They are entitled to be a little different. I think that you will like her though. She is very protective of her family, just like you are of yours." He said as he led Haldir over to Aredhel.

"Aredhel, there you are. I have been looking for you for the past 5 minutes." Glorfindel frowned at her. "I have brought someone to introduce to you. He is the leader of the Lothlorien elves. He is called Captain Haldir by his men."

Aredhel and Haldir glanced at each other.

"It is an honor to meet someone that my new brother has so much respect for." Aredhel said with a bow of her head.

Haldir stared at Aredhel for a moment than said. "Please, my Lady. Call me Haldir. Only the warriors under me call me, Captain."

Aredhel smiled shyly from under her lashes. "I will call you Haldir, only if you will call me Aredhel." A soft pink stain spread across her cheeks.

Glorfindel raised his right eyebrow and smirked quickly. After his expression returned to normal, Glorfindel said. "I will return to Amerial and tell her that I have done my duty of introducing you to the leader of this side of the wall." To which he received a vague nod from them both, as they still had yet to look away from each other. He turned and started to walk away, unable to stop the smirk from taking over his face.

By the time he had made it back to Amerial the smile was gone, but he smiled in a reassuring manner to Amerial. Who smiled brightly and grabbed his hand as they turned to look out at the stationary army that stood 100 yards from them.

~10 minutes later~

The ORCs and Uruk-hais stood restlessly in front of the Keep. From the back of the horrible army, the army seemed to split until the front ORCs separated. A disgusting Uruk-hai appeared on a warg with a broad sword in his (?) hand. He yelled something in Black Speech, and raised his sword slowly.

Thranduil and Aragon were heard yelling "RUA – STEADY" to the warriors.

Glorfindel pulled his arrow into position on the bow. Amerial beside him did the same.

All of the Elven arches carefully sighted their targets.

The disgusting Uruk-hai's hand was straight up in the air, when suddenly he dropped his arm. As he did this he sprouted an arrow in his throat, causing the disgusting Uruk-hai to drop from his warg as the Army around him surged forward and started to attack.

"Sen Thas lhinn (Let go your arrows) - FIRE." Was heard as Aragon and Thranduil yelled for the archers to fire their arrows.

 **OK. So I suck at fight scenes so I'm going to be jumping to the important part (Haldir's death scene) then skip to the end.**

~RETREAT into HELMSDEEP~

Théoden yelled to Aragon and Thranduil. **"Retreat! Retreat to the inner keep. Get your men to the next wall!"**

Aragon turned to look up the stairs towards Haldir **. "HALDIR! Get your men out of there! Behind you!?"** Aragon yelled out as he noticed the Uruk-hai sneaking up behind the Marchwarden.

Haldir's eyes widen as he felt a shield smash into the side of his head, then he felt himself be pushed from the right. He turned and righted himself in time to see the Uruk-hai pushing his sword into the armor of Aredhel's stomach.

Pushing her to her knees, the Uruk-hai pulled back his sword to behead her when a blade cut off his arm and then his head.

 **"** **ASSEMBLE! TO ME! LOTHLORIEN! TO ME"** Haldir yelled out as he stood over Aredhel, seconds later, more than a dozen Ellons where between the ORCs and Haldir, who turned to pick up the injured Ellyth. As soon as she was in his arms, he was running towards the keep. The Ellons guarding their Marchwarden's back as he raced to the Keep in hopes of being in time to save the young Ellyth.

Glorfindel stood at the foot of the Main doors to the Keep, helping the humans and elves into the keep if they had injuries and watching their backs if there was danger. Suddenly he saw Haldir rushing towards the Keep, guarded by over a dozen Ellons. When they got closer to the steps, Glorfindel noticed Haldir was holding a slim figure wearing gold and silver armor. With a cry, Glorfindel grabbed a passing Ellon, and ordered him to fetch Lady Ithilwen, the Ellyth wearing the brown dress.

Just as Haldir finally reached the front steps to the Keep, Glorfindel reached out and took Aredhel with a glare.

Haldir stared in shock as Glorfindel ripped Aredhel from his arms and raced up the stairs of the Keep. Hearing a cry of pain behind him, Haldir turned to help his men fight as they helped the last of the running injured humans and Ellons into the Keep.

~5 minutes later, the gate in the front of the keep had be locked and the injured moved to the Great Hall.

Haldir then turned to one of Thranduil's Ellon and ask. "WHERE IS LADY ITHILWEN?"

The warrior turned and gestured towards the throne. "I know not where Lady Ithilwen is but King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, Lord Aragon, and Théoden-King are over there, as one of the Ellyths is injured.

Haldir nodded as he said. "I know as I'm the one who killed the Uruk-hai that struck her." The Ellon eyes' widened in shock, before he turned and pointed towards the throne at the end of the Keep.

yup, i'm gonna be evil again. so i need 10 reviews before i am willing to post what's gonna happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled  
**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **So I got a mix of reviews, followings and favorites. So I'm gonna count them towards the 10 reviews I need.**

 **So YAY! that means I got 10 reviews/followings/favorites... so here is the next chapter.**

 **I will only be releasing the next chapter when I get at least 10** ** **reviews/followings/favorites**. Be them nothing more than: more please or you like it or hate it. **

**Current pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen.**

 **Hermione - Amerial and Glorfindel.**

 **Luna - Ithilwen and Legolas.**

 **trying to make Ginny - Aredhel and Haldir.**

Haldir strode quickly over to the cluster of people near the throne. Just as he reached them, a cry was heard and a blonde blur darted around him into the crowd which parted quickly.

Haldir followed thru the gap in the crowd. When he reached the front he saw Ithilwen and Amerial both grasping the fallen Ellyth.

Ithilwen shocked most of the crowd when she leaned over Aredhel and started to sing over the Ellyth who was not breathing. Ithilwen started to glow.

"Fleur, lueur et l'éclat

Faites briller votre alimentation

Faire l'horloge inverse

Ramenez ce qui était autrefois la mine

Guérir ce qui a été blessé

Changer la conception des destins

Enregistrer ce qui a été perdu

Ramenez ce qui était autrefois le mien ...

Ce qui était autrefois la mine"

{Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine}

The glow faded from around Ithilwen.

Haldir stared at Ithilwen then glanced quickly back to Aredhel. Aredhel didn't move.

Amerial started to cry. "No, please...dear god... Harry... please, give her back to us." She looked up at the roof.

Ithilwen shook her head. "Please, Gin. Don't leave us, please..." Tears starting to run down her face.

Haldir shook his head in shock. "Please no, not her." He whispered as he thought back to the connection he had felt when they had met. He had never felt so connected to another being as he had with her.

Legolas and Glorfindel closed their eyes and lowered their heads in regret.

Aredhel's back suddenly arched and she gasped a breath. Everyone's eyes on her, she sat up and stared to cough heavily.

Amerial and Ithilwen wrapped their arms around her tightly as tears ran down their faces. They seemed to start to babble as they both tried to confirm that she was alright. Everyone smiled happily at the sight.

Haldir smiled in relief as he stared at the young Ellyth that had saved his life.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and turned him to face the Ellon who had grabbed him.

"Did Glorfindel not task you with her safety?" Thranduil asked seriously with a scowl on his face. "Was it not your job to see that she was safe during the battle?"

Haldir opened his mouth to confirm this when a voice cut thru the conversation.

"It is my fault, if any blame is due. I saw the orc hit Haldir in the side of the head with his shield, then position his sword to run him thru. I couldn't let him die to an Orc's blade, while I could save him." Aredhel spoke softly, as she stared up at them from the 3 way hug with the Ellyths.

Thranduil turned to look at Aredhel directly. "Aredhel, this was a battle. You can not pick and choose who you are going to save. You almost died, for a warrior who should have been able to save himself."

Haldir dropped his head, pausing before he said. "Aredhel, you should not have saved me. I would have rather died then be responsible for your death."

Everyone present looked from his dejected expression to Aredhel's sad eyes.

"So you would rather die then except help from me?" Aredhel said softly.

Haldir looked up. "It is not the help that I would refuse, Lady Aredhel. It is the possible out come of that help that I would refuse. I do not wish to be responsible for the death of... one i was charged to protect." He said as he glanced down at the floor.

"Oh..." Aredhel responded gently. "If that is all, you should probably get back to the fighting. Tho I think I might stay inside for the last bit as I'm not feeling that well. Sisters, could you take me back to our room?"

Both girls stood quickly and helped her up. "Of course, sister."

Haldir glanced up at Aredhel as she is helped from the room. He then turned and stalked back to the doors of the keep to see to his Ellon.

Thranduil glanced at Glorfindel in shock. "What just happened? Aredhel, normally would not turn her back on a fight."

Glorfindel glanced back at where the Ellyth had gone, before turning to face Thranduil. "When I introduced Aredhel to Haldir, there seemed to be an instant connection. They could not look away from each other. But now it is almost like they can not met the other's eyes."

Thranduil and Glorfindel turn to Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and Aragon. Glorfindel frowned and said. "I do not know what is wrong with them."

Legolas leaned forward. "Haldir pause when explaining why he did not want to be responsible or her death. He said he did not wish to be responsible for the death of... one i was charged to protect...Maybe he was going to say something else but changed his mind?"

Glorfindel looked at Legolas and nodded. "I will ask him after the day has been won, and I will get Amerial and Ithilwen to ask her later. Soon should be the time for Gandalf to arrive. I would ask Aredhel if he is almost here, but she seemed to be preoccupied when she left."

~END SCENE~

Battle finished and they are saved by the Rohirrum Army and Gandalf.

~Ellyths' Room~

Just after they left the Great Hall.

Amerial and Ithilwen slowly help Aredhel to the large bed.

Aredhel looked up at the girls. "Hermy... Luna... Why is it that the only man...sorry Elf... that I have an instant connection to, seems to not feel the same?" She asked before bursting into tears. "...Why can't I have a Happily Ever After too? Have I done something to this world's Gods? to make them hate me?"

Amerial shook her head. "Of course not, Gin. Maybe he is just confused? Maybe he is unsure of the way he feels, like Legolas was."

Aredhel shook her head. "He just feels responsible for me. After all Glorfindel did ask him to watch over me. He wouldn't even meet my eyes while in the Great Hall. I thought we had had a moment before the Battle. I save his life, because I had felt an instant connection with him. But apparently it was very much one sided." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ithilwen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should take your own advise and ask him."

She shook her head. "You at least where friends with Legolas when I suggested that. Haldir is just an Ellon that... doesn't care about me, other that to keep a promise to Glorfindel..." Aredhel spoke softly as she curled up into the pillow at the top of the bed. "Please just leave me alone for now. I promise I will not do anything stupid. I just want to sleep."

"Of course, sleep as much as you need." Ithilwen said as she lead Amerial from the room, when Amerial had opened her mouth to try and change Aredhel's mind.

"Sleep well, Gin. " Ithilwen said softly as she closed the door behind her. She then lead Amerial away from the room and spoke to her. "Amerial, it will do you no good to try to talk to her now. After the battle we should try to find out how Haldir feels about Aredhel. If he felt the same connection as Aredhel, then we can help. If not, then we can help her get over all of this."

Amerial stared at Ithilwen, then glanced back at their room's door. "Alright, but if I find out that he is using her some how, then I will remove his heart. Got it?"

Ithilwen nodded. "And I will get Legolas to hold him down while you do."

 **So apparently this might take a bit to get them together. I had a request for them to not be as easy a pair as the others but still a pair. Hope to hear from everyone who has an opinion about this part. Should I make him work for it after the Herm/Glor and Luna/lego get it all figured out? or should I just let the others sort it out for them? Let me know**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **So I got a mix of reviews, followings and favorites. So I'm gonna count them towards the 10 reviews I need.**

 **So YAY! that means I got 10 reviews/followings/favorites... so here is the next chapter.**

 **I will only be releasing the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews/followings/favorites. Be them nothing more than: more please or you like it or hate it.**

 **Current pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen.**

 **Hermione - Amerial and Glorfindel.**

 **Luna - Ithilwen and Legolas.**

 **trying to make Ginny - Aredhel and Haldir.**

~After the battle of Helmsdeep~

Glorfindel rode up to the keep. Behind him were 20 of the Mirkwood Elves on horse back. When they reached the steps of the Great Hall, he met up with Legolas, Gimli and Aragon. As they started up the steps of the Keep, they heard horses behind them. As they turned they saw that Gandalf and another were coming up beside them.

Gandalf smiled up at them and dismounted from his horse, and the human beside him did the same. Aragon walked back down the steps and clasped hands with Gandalf and the human.

Aragon smiled and said. "Well met, Gandalf, Eomer. I thank you for your amazing timing on your arrival."

Gandalf smiled at him and then turned to Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel, may I ask how you came to be here? Because at last check, you were to be the Guardian of the three Young Ellyths, why are you here?"

Glorfindel smirked. "My Charges had decided that Helmdeeps would be the death of Lady Ithilwen's love. So they raised an army of Mirkwood guards and came to protect him." He said with a laugh. "And of course, if one of the Ellyth goes, so does the others."

Eomer tilted his head. "You allowed 3 girls to drag you from a safe location to a random human settlement?"

Legolas laughed. "My beloved and her sisters are very head strong. Ithilwen can talk anyone into anything. And her sisters are great warriors in their own right."

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas. "That is true, though it helped that Aredhel had a vision of your death. Right, Legolas?"

Aragon and the rest of the fellowship laughed. Gandalf raised an eyebrow in question. Aragon smiled at him and said. "I will explain more later, my old friend."

Gandalf nodded and looked around. "Where are the Ellyths? Has something happened to them?"

All of them turned wistfully to the Keep, as Glorfindel said. "Aredhel was run thru by a sword while trying to save Haldir from a finishing blow. Thankfully her sister, Ithilwen was able to save her. Otherwise she would have been death... in fact I'm pretty sure she was dead for a few minutes before she was somehow saved. Thank ERU! She is resting with her sisters helping her to their room."

Legolas turned back towards Glorfindel. "That reminds me, I should go talk to Haldir about earlier." Glorfindel nodded to him.

"Please excuse me for a little while, everyone." Legolas said as he started down the steps towards the large group of Lothiriel elves.

Aragon turned back and said to the others. "Let us go inside, to eat and rest for the night before we leave for Isengard." Everyone nodded and went inside the Great Hall.

~FOLLOWING LEGOLAS~

Legolas walked across the courtyard towards where he could hear Haldir's voice coming from as he did a roll call for his warriors. Legolas stood to the side and when Haldir stopped calling names, he called out. "Haldir, may I talk to you for a moment in private?"

Haldir turned towards Legolas. "Of course, Prince Legolas, Shall we go up to the wall to speak?"

Legolas nodded and started to walk to the closest stairs to the wall. After they arrive on top of the wall, Legolas waited till they were far enough from the closest guard, then turned to Haldir and asked. "Haldir, may I ask what was with your strange behavior with Aredhel earlier?"

Haldir's eyes widened. "That is none of your business, Legolas." He said as he turned around to walk away.

"WHY? Why did you have to hurt her?" Legolas asked quickly.

Haldir spun around. "Hurt her? What are you talking about? She would have to care about me for me to hurt her, and she doesn't care for me so I ask again. What are you talking about?"

Legolas stared at him. "What are your feelings towards, Aredhel?" He asked quietly.

Haldir shook his head. "It doesn't matter what my feelings are. She will never see me, the way I see her." He glanced out at the battle field.

Legolas clasped his arm. "When you said that, you do not wish to be responsible for the death of... one i was charged to protect, you were not looking at her face. Otherwise you would have seen the broken look in her eyes. You would have seen her heart break, my friend."

"Did she tell you this?" Haldir asked with hope in his eyes. "Did she tell you that she cared for me?"

Legolas shook his head.

Haldir's heart broke.

"She didn't have to my friend. It was written all over her face. Why don't you at least ask her before you give up on her?" Legolas said quickly.

Haldir looked down in thought. "If she said that she did not care for me the same, I would probably not survive. I would probably start to fade. I thought I had finally found the other half of my soul. I don't think I could stand for her to rip out what is left of my heart. I would give up my chance at her, rather than hear that. NO, its better to become friends with her then find out how she feels, because at least that way I could keep a part of her in my life."

Legolas stared in shock. "Haldir, please don…" He tried.

Haldir shook his head. "No, Legolas. I have decided. I will become friends with her, rather than seek more from her. That is my final decision. Leave it be Legolas!" He said as he quickly walked down the stairs back to his men.

Legolas stared after him in shock. "Ithilwen will not be happy with me when I tell her what he said." He shook his head.

~Later that night~ around dinner time.

Ithilwen and Amerial came to dinner alone. They quickly walked over to the Fellowship and their party.

Thranduil stood as did the others.

"Where is Aredhel? Is she alright?" Thranduil asked with a frown on his face. The others nod in agreement, wondering where the normally cheerful Ellyth was.

Amerial glanced at Ithilwen. She then turned back to them and said. "Aredhel is resting in our room. She has decided that she is still too tired to come to dinner. She said she is just tired, but she seems to be in pain over some thought." She said, as Legolas glanced over at Haldir, who looked at him stunned.

"I have decided we are to return to Mirkwood in the morning, as all of this stress is not helping Aredhel recover from her injuries. Our sister will hopefully be able to return to Mirkwood as we wish to leave in the morning. If you are going to stay with Legolas, my King, could you spare a dozen men to escort us back to Mirkwood?" Amerial asked Thranduil.

"If that is your decision, then I will insure that you have a safe way back to Mirkwood." Thranduil replied. "May I ask what has changed your mind about staying the course we discussed?"

Ithilwen cuddled close to Legolas. "Something here is not good for the health of our sister. It could have been the best thing for her but she believes differently. So we must protect our sister from what is currently hurting her."

Glorfindel wrapped his arm around Amerial and cuddled her close.

Legolas looked sadly at Haldir over Ithilwen's head. "Ithilwen, what could possibly hurt Aredhel enough that she would have to leave?"

Haldir's eyes widened at his question.

Ithilwen answered. "She thought she knew how someone felt about… well let's just say she had a difference in opinion about something important with someone she thought more important than her wishes."

Haldir's eyes widened, before he turned back down the hall had just come from. His face determined.

~THE ELLYTHS ROOM~

A knock sounded of the door.

Aredhel turned to face the door. Wondering if she pretended to sleep, if the person at the door would leave her along.

A second knock sounded and then a voice called out.

"Aredhel? Are you awake? Could you please talk to me? I wish to ask you a question." Haldir's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Aredhel stood quickly, and walked to the door quietly. Leaning against it she listened for his voice once more.

Haldir sighed softly. "Please, Aredhel? I wish to ask you something important." He asked softly.

When she heard him start to walk away, she started and opened the door quickly. "Wait, Haldir!" He turned back to her, staring into her eyes. With a quick step he was back at her side.

Aredhel looked up into his eyes. "Your said you had to ask me something important?"

Haldir stared into her red rimmed eyes and thought rapidly about what to say. "Are you upset with me? About when I said I do not wish to be responsible for the death of... one i was charged to protect?"

Aredhel looked at him in confusion. "That is the thing that is so important that you had to talk to me now?" She shook her head. "How is me being upset with you important?" She asked in confusion.

"If you are upset with me, then it means something to me. I do not wish you to be upset with me." He started to say.

Aredhel shook her head. "Is that all you came to ask me? Cause if it is then I'm leaving." She turned to go back into the room.

Haldir quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please?! Will you not answer my question? I would like an answer."

Aredhel glanced down at his hand on her arm, making him let go. "Why is it so important that you want to know if you have upset me by that comment?" She asked softly.

Haldir frowned. "I know that I have not known you for very long, but… you are important to me, more than you will ever probably know."

"Why am I so important to you? Why do you care if I'm upset with you? WHY DO YOU CARE?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Haldir took several deep breaths, then grabbed her by both arms. "Because I care for you, you idiot." He said quickly before he kissed her hard.

When he pulled away, she just blinked at him in shock.

Haldir's eyes slowly dulled and he backed up a step and turned. Just like that, the Marchwarden of Lothiriel, ran like a coward.

Aredhel stared in shock at his retreating form. With a growl, Aredhel rushed back into the room to change. When she was decent, she ran after him, asking any Ellon and human she met on the way if they had seen Haldir. Finally after almost an hour, she finally tracked him down on the great wall, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. With his knees against his chest and his head against his arms, he looked up as she reached him.

"Please, go away. I have encroached on your time enough." Haldir said as he dropped his head back into his arms. "Let me be, alone in my misery, this I ask you. I shouldn't have kissed you as it is clear that you do not feel the same as I."

Aredhel crouched in front of him and slowly placed a hand on his arm. "Answer me this one thing and I will go. Why did you kiss me?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Haldir looked up at her. "Why else would I kiss you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Please say it. Please, that is all I ask." Aredhel pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Haldir took a deep breath as he looked into her tear filled eyes. "Before I met you, I felt like something was missing… When I first laid eyes on you… It felt like the part of me that had been missing since I was born was there… like I was finally complete… and then Thranduil said what he did. He was right, I am not worthy of having you. And I doubt I will ever be worthy of you."

"Worthy? Since when does someone other than me get to decide who I deem worthy enough to have my love?" Aredhel asked with a frown.

Haldir looked up. "If I don't think that I'm worthy enough for you, then what chance woud i have to get the love of the most amazing Person – Ellyth or Human – that I have ever met. The chance that you could love someone as… the chance that you would return my feelings… I would rather never know, that way I could still believe that I had a chance… Otherwise, I would know the truth, that I don't stand a chance, and I would slowly start to fade… and to die from a broken heart is too much." Tears building in Haldir's eyes to slowly run down his pale face.

Aredhel gasped in shock. "Why do you think you have no chance?" She asked in confusion.

Haldir smiled softly. "Why would someone as amazing as you want someone like me?"

With tears in her eyes, Aredhel smiled softly. "What if all I want is you?"

His eyes widened. "Please don't joke about this with me."

Aredhel slowly leaned forward and gently kissed his lips softly. "I was so hurt, thinking that all you thought of me was an obligation to Glorfindel. Because all I have wanted since he introduced us, was for you to kiss me." She laughed.

Haldir dropped his knees, which settled on the floor. Leaning forward, he gently pulled her on to his lap and nuzzled his nose into her hair behind her ear. "If you will give me but a chance, I would try to make you the happiest Ellyth on Middle Earth?"

"Did you think I would be letting you this close if I wasn't going to give you that chance?" She said with a laugh. Cuddling closer to his chest, Aredhel smiled happily.

 **Ok. What do you think? Did i do good?**

 **They go to Isengard in the morning. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own HP or LOTR or Tangled**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

 **Sorry for the delayed chapter, I have been sicker than a dog since i found out I'm Pregnant. what with morning sickness that wont go away and a cold that had me hospitalized, my life has been a little hectic lately.**

 **Figured i'd give you a fluffy chapter.**

 **Current pairings are:**

 **Aragon and Arwen.**

 **Hermione - Amerial and Glorfindel.**

 **Luna - Ithilwen and Legolas.**

 **Ginny - Aredhel and Haldir.**

~20 minutes after Haldir makes up with Aredhel~

Ithilwen and Amerial run back into the great hall. With a short pause, they turn and swiftly make their way to the head table.

"Legolas? Have you seen Aredhel at all tonight?" Ithilwen asked as soon as she was close enough to do so.

Legolas, Thranduil and Glorfindel turned to face them, as Aragorn, Eomer and Gimli look at them in confusion. Aragorn asked in confusion. "Was she not resting in your room?"

"When we left for dinner she was but now we can't find her." Amerial said with a frown.

"We should find her incase something is wrong." Glorfendel said with a furled brow.

~10 minutes later~

An Ellon runs up to Thranduil and bows to him. "My King, We have found the Lady Aredhel. She is on the great Wall with Lord Haldir."

Thranduil frowns and asks. "What is he doing near her?" As he starts to walk towards the doors to the keep.

The guard smiles at the King. "My King, you might wish to give them sometime alone. One of the sentries saw Lord Haldir and the Lady Aredhel's conversation and he says that she kissed him. Lady Aredhel is currently in Lord Haldir's arms."

Thranduil stopped to look back at the guard. "Would you mind finding the others and telling the Ellyth that their sister has been found?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes, My King. It shall be done at once." The guard bowed before leaving at a quick pace.

~Late That night~

Legolas stood outside his Father's room. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Father? May I speak with you?" He called out.

There was silence for a moment, before the door swung open and Thranduil stood in the doorway, looking at him for a heartbeat before he stepped to the side and waved his son into the room. "What is it my son, that you would come to me so late?"

Legolas walked into the room and turned to face his father. "…Father, I wish your permission to tie my life to Ithilwen. For I love her more than I thought was ever possible to love another, and I do not wish to be without her any longer. Please Father, grant me the right to ask for her hand." He asked with a bowed head.

Thranduil's eyes softened as he listened to his son. "My son, I have grown to love Ithilwen as a daughter while looking after her these last few months. When I see you with her I can see you love her, as I can see her love for you, I will not stand against your union if that is what she wishes…"

Legolas grinned. "Thank-You, Father. You have made me so happy. If she says Yes, will you allow us to wed before we go to war?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Thranduil laughed. "Cheeky aren't you, My Son?" He looked deep into his son's eyes. "Why do you wish to wed so soon?"

"I wish to be with her with every fiber of my being, Father." He said with a light blush staining his cheeks. "And in case I fall in the next battle, I wish… I want to know what it is like to hold her in my arms as we sleep, to see her face as she wakes in my arms. Please Father? If it is her wish, grant me my fondest wish."

Thranduil was silent for several moments. He turned and paced the length of the room. Suddenly he turned back to his son. "… If it the wish of Ithilwen and it is alright with her sisters for the haste of the ceremony, then you may be wed in 2 night's time."

Legolas smiled at his father and said. "Thank you Father! You have given me the chance to have the love of my life in my arms for now till eternity. I go ask her now." He turned to leave.

"My son, it is only a couple hours till dawn! Let your love sleep till morn. Ask her then, for if you wake her and her sisters up to ask, you may not get a happy answer…"" Thranduil called out with a soft smile on his face.

Legolas looked sheepish and said. "Of course, Father. I don't know what I was thinking."

Thranduil laughed. "You think of nothing but your love's answer, my Son. That is to be expected." Thranduil turned and opened the small bag on his bed. "Take this, Legolas. You will need to have a ring to offer your Love." He pulled out a small cloth bag and held it out to his son.

"Father, I thank you for thinking of this while you were at home, but how did you know I would need it." Legolas asked shocked as he removed the small ring from the bag.

"I had this made the moment I met your fair lady, Ithilwen. The way the guards spoke of your actions around her and what they told me of your parting, I figured you would need it sooner or later." Thranduil laughed as he directed his son out of the room. "Go rest till sunrise and then ask your Love. I will speak with you at the midday meal."

"Thank you, Father. You… I am forever in your debt. Thank you and good night, Father." Legolas said as he left to go to his room.

Thranduil shook his head and called out softly. "Well, Tauriel. I believe I have to thank you for suggesting I have the ring made and bringing it along on the trip." He whispered to the shadows.

Tauriel stepped out of the shadows, dressed in armor. "I know him better that even you my Lord. When he only wanted to talk to Ithilwen or about Ithilwen while we were in Rivendale I knew she had stolen his heart, and that he would want to stay with her for eternity. I'm just glad she returns his feelings."

"As do I, Tauriel. As do I…" Thranduil said as he caught her hand in his and pulled her into his room.

~SCENE CHANGE~

Morning meal, before departing to Isengard.

Legolas repeatedly glanced over at Ithilwen "Ithilwen, after you have eaten, would you walk with me? Before I leave for Isengard?" He asked shyly.

"Of course, beloved." She said with a small frown. With a smile he walks back to his seat at the table. " _Amerial, do you know what Legolas wants?_ " she asked softly to her sister beside her. " _Do you think he wants to stop courting me?_ " She asked fearfully.

 _"shhh... little sister. Calm yourself. Do not bring trouble upon your head. Finish eating, then go see what He wishes to ask you."_ Amerial said softly as she placed a hand gentley on Ithilwen's shoulder.

 _"Of course, sister. I just worry about what he wants to ask me."_ She whispered.


End file.
